¿Itachi no Danna?
by Lahuen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si Sasori ya no fuera Maestro de Deidara?... *Completo* Author Bila Lehrer/Lahuen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto no nos pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dedicado a nuestra amiga… Oki-sama XD**

**Aclaraciones: Este es un fic yaoi, o sea boyxboy y si no les gusta mejor salgan del fic y ya =) semi A.U… pareja principal ItaDei… pareja secundaria SasoDei u otras que se nos ocurran xD**

**Sound trak:** **Hola de Miranda… ¿por qué?, pues simplemente nos gusto para este fic xD (si hay chance, haremos un video de este fic w)**

**Puppet:** Ok, ste s un fic k hic con la colaboración d m kerida amiga Kawaii Danna, un buen día staba acostado n la cama y mirando el techo cuando m dij… _Ale, ya k no hay nada mjor k hacer, scribamos un poco…_ y est s el resultado ^o^

**Kawaii Danna:** Si como no, si tu solo dijiste… "_vamos a escribir_" (con voz de menso xD)… y fui yo quien hizo todo lo demás ¬¬

**Puppet:** Pro t ayud con algunas cosas! o#

**KD:** Si… a encender la lap y a acomodarme las almohadas =D

**Puppet:** Pro algo s algo ^^u Ves k no aprecias lo k hago por ti! TTOTT

**Kawaii Danna:** Bueno, bueno, ya… eres una parte esencial de este dueto y mi inspiración para los fics ¬w¬

**Puppet:** Así sta mucho mjor xD

**KD & Puppet:** Yush! Sin anda más que agregar, que lo disfruten! xD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Itachi no Danna?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Deidara es uno de los personajes más consentidos de la serie Naruto shippuden… es el más amado por las fans de lo yaoi… y por no decir el más popular a nivel mundial…

Sin embargo, para Deidara la vida en la organización Akatsuki no es nada fácil…

_Nada…_

El tener que soportar cada día, desde que kami-sama amanece, a los compañeros… ¿compañeros?... no, a ver permíteme, esa no es la palabra para ellos… ¿conocidos?... no, tampoco… ¿amigos?... mmm, no, definitivamente no… entonces…

_Mejor déjalo en tipos…_

Bueno… el tener que soportar a los _tipos_ que comparten el aire en la misma cueva no es sencillo… el ser blanco de pesadas bromas y comentarios ofensivos de su apariencia y comportamiento no esta del nada regalado… groseros, irritantes, quejumbrosos, etc, etc… o como quieran decirles…

_Entre muchas más…_

Y no es que digamos que el joven artista sea del todo normal y decente…

_¡Hey…!_

Pero como muchos se enoja y reacciona, aunque a veces no de la mejor manera, para defenderse…

_¡Exacto…!_

Bueno, esa es una de las tantas cosas que tiene que afrontar día a día el explosivo rubio… y si de por si eso es irritante, más lo es cuando el tipo siempre ha cuidado de el y le ha enseñado un sinnúmero de cosas, contando tambien varias formas de seducción y coquetería barata…

_Etto… no era necesario decir que…_ (Ù.\\)

Ahora lo ha abandonado como perro en pleno periférico…

_¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!_ (TT.\\)

Para este pobre infeliz la vida no es sencilla… ¡pero!... dentro de esta organización, plagada con los peores asesinos que pudieran imaginar… existe una alma buena y caritativa, que ha decidido ayudarle con su pequeño problema, al grado de velar por el y regalarle su dulce corazoncito…

_¿A si…?_

Y hablamos del miembro más guapo, sexy y carismático de la organización… sin mencionar que también es uno de los mejores… y si ya saben de quien estoy hablando no necesitare más palabras para describirlo…

_Si como no…_

Y bien, esta ha sido la pequeña introducción a este fic, no se si sea una muy apropiada, pero he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo… hasta pronto… y gracias…

- ¿Itachi...? -parado en una tarima junto al moreno

- ¿Qué? -con un papel en las manos y frente a un micrófono

- ¿No se te ocurrió una introducción mejor…? -

- No he desayunado asi que no esperes mucho de mi -sonríe nervioso

- Ah… (u¬.\\)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Kawaii Danna: **Jaja! Pero para que vean que no somos malos, les ponemos de una vez el capitulo numero 1 xDD

**Puppet:** A si es! K lo disfrutn y k tngan un buen día! w


	2. Chapter 2

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Itachi no Danna?****_Cap 1**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Muy buenos días, tardes o noches tengan todos… y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la continuación del fic que hace poco empezamos a contar, pero antes que nada, me gustaría decirles que… -

- ¡¿Podrías empezar ya?! -enojado y a un lado del moreno

- Pero ya había preparado un discurso… -con un puchero y cruzándose de brazos

- ¡Pero ellos no quieren escuchar tus tonterías, mejor continua contando el fic! -

- ¡Ash!, de acuerdo… aunque era un discurso muy bonito ¿sabes? Y lo echaste a perder… -chasquea la lengua- Bueno… como decía, la historia sucedió hace poco, en un lugar alejado de toda civilización y sin nada divertido alrededor… y comenzó en una cueva, en una noche de luna nueva… -sonríe- ¡Oh, soy un genio! -

- …………. –tic nervioso- Era de día… -

- Bueno ya… -indignado- Luces… cámara… ¡Acción! –sonríe

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Dush!!**_

Se escucho un golpe y el cuerpo del rubio salio volando unos metros atrás hasta chocar su espalda contra el piso y dejando un camino al arrastrarse…

- ¡Kyaaaaaa… ¿Danna, por qué me pega?! –lloriqueo levantándose y sobando su mejilla- ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?! –desde lejos

- ¡Eres un inútil Deidara, aprende a luchar idiota, no todo el tiempo tendras tu tonta arcilla!, ¡Demonios! –coloco sus manos en su cintura enojado

- ¡Si quería entrenar solo debía avisar! –haciendo un berrinche- ¡Y si se pelear, solo que ahora no es necesario! –rezongó

- ¿A si? –el otro asiente- Veamos si es verdad… -susurro

De inmediato se coloco detrás del rubio y le dio una patada en la espalda, haciéndolo caer nuevamente… Deidara se puso de pie y metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos pero Sasori le detuvo, aferrando sus muñecas…

- Esta prohibido que uses la arcilla… será un combate cuerpo a cuerpo… -sonrió y el rubio frunció el seño- ¿Qué, tienes miedo? –rió

- Chit… de acuerdo… y tampoco podrá utilizar sus marionetas… solo las manos y piernas… -dijo serio y el pelirrojo solo sonrió

Luego de unos minutos Deidara cayo exhausto al piso y bocabajo, lleno de moretones, raspones y sucio... mientras que Sasori no mostraba agotamiento ni herida alguna.

- Jaja… que patético… debes entrenar mucho más –bufo

- ……… -el rubio no respondió, estaba enojado y avergonzado- Lo que pasa es que usted es un mal maestro y no me ha enseñado nada útil –dijo sonriendo burlonamente

- ¡¿Qué has dicho maldito mocoso?! –piso al rubio en el suelo- ¡Desgraciado, despues de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¿así me pagas?!, ¡Ya veras, toma, toma, toma! –pisándolo

- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaa!!, ¡Perdón, era broma!! –

- ¡Mal agradecido, toma!, ¡Y si piensas que soy un mal maestro pues búscate a otro, yo no pienso seguir aguantando tus majaderías, jodete! –dijo para luego marcharse

- ¡Danna, espere! –desde el suelo- Demonios… ¿ahora que hago? –dijo poniéndose de pie- ¿Otro Danna, de dónde lo voy a sacar? –lloriqueo

Resignado camino de vuelta a la cueva, siguió al pelirrojo hasta su habitación con intenciones de disculparse pero este le cerro la puerta en la cara y mandándolo por un caño.

- ¡Bien, si eso es lo que quiere pues aquí las cortamos, olvídese de mi y olvídese de los masajes acompañados de los baños de burbujas y velas aromáticas, ya vera que mi nuevo maestro será mucho mejor que usted y más joven… y, y, y ,y váyase mucho a la…! –

- Deidara, Sasori salio por la puerta del baño… estas hablando solo –dijo el moreno mientras una gota caía por detrás de su cabeza

El rubio giro rapidamente el rostro, encontrándose con la rojiza mirada del Uchiha, se quedo callado y observando fijamente a Itachi… este por su parte hizo lo mismo solo que imaginando cosas nada sanas sobre el rubio. (danna: tenías que poner eso, verdad? #¬¬ puppet: emm… si! *¬*)

- Itachi… -dijo quedito y tomando las manos del pelinegro, este solo parpadeó confundido- Itachi-san… -

- ¿Si? –levanto la ceja sonrojado y mirando las manos de Deidara

- ¡Quiero que seas mi maestro!, ¡Mi nuevo Danna! –dijo desesperado

El Uchiha se quedo atónito ante las palabras del chico

- ¿T-tu maestro? –

- ¡Hi, onegai! –junto ambas manos al frente- Enséñame a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y darle una lección a Sasori, ¡Onegai! –cara de perro abandonado

- Cuerpo a cuerpo ¿eh? –sonrió con cara de pervertido

- ¡Si, te prometo que haré lo que me digas y como lo digas! –

- Mmm… déjame pensarlo… -coloco un dedo sobre la barbilla- No lo se, suena a mucho trabajo, esfuerzo… mucho tiempo entrenando y… -

- Onegai… Itachi no Danna –dijo con voz de uke desesperado

- ¡Yush! –dijo con una gran sonrisa- Pero tienes que prometer que harás todo lo que yo diga y sin reproche alguno –sonrió levemente levantado la ceja- Sin importar que sea… -sonrió

- Etto… mientras no sea nada malo, si… -sonrió nervioso

- Bien Dei-chan… seré tu nuevo Danna y te enseñare todo lo que se… solo te advierto que no será fácil y que tendrás que poner de tu parte también… -serio y el otro asintió- Y como tu nuevo Danna hay algo que quiero que hagas antes de comenzar el entrenamiento –sonrió pervertidamente

- Eh… ¿qué cosa? –lo miro inocentemente y el Uchiha se acerco para susurrarle algo al oído- ¡¿Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…!! –completamente sonrojado

Continuará XD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¡Yush! Eso ha sido todo por hoy… -serio y mirando el cielo

- ¡Qué enfermo al pedir algo asi! –sonrojado y dándole un puñetazo estilo Sakura

- ¡GOMENEEEEEEEEEEE…!! –sale disparado- ¡Ay! –se levanta- Bueno querido publico, nosotros nos despedimos por el momento –se soba- Y si les ha gustado este cap, esperen pronto la conti… -sonríe- Mientras tanto, nos vemos y nosotros nos vamos a hacer algunos deberes del hogar –mira al rubio- ¡Te tocan los trastes! –

- ¡Y a ti lavar el baño! –

- ¡Iuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…!! -

**Puppet & Danna:** Jajaja… ¡See you later everybody!! xD

Bueno, no hace falta decir que… bueno, ya que xD a veces nos parodiamos! w

Jaja, ahora si… Sayonara!! ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Itachi no Danna?_Cap 2**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Nunca imagine que pidieras algo asi… -

- Es que hace tiempo que quería hacerlo… -sonríe- Jum, bueno… continuemos con el capitulo numero dos de quien sabe cuantos –sonríe sentándose en un mueble- Les agradecemos sus reviews… nos hacen tan feliz… -llorando

- Ya, ya… tranquilo… -lo abraza- Bien, continuemos… -sentándose a un lado

- Action! -señala

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¡¿Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…!! –completamente sonrojado

- Por fa, Dei… es necesario, te lo juro… -con cara de perrito moribundo- Te prometo que no lo volveré a pedir… -ojitos llorosos

Deidara miro serio al Uchiha, reflexionando sobre lo pedido… y una vez analizados los pros y contras…

- Bueno, esta bien… -serio- Pero que conste que es porque me vas a ayudar… -sonrió levemente- Bueno, vamos… -dijo caminando

- ¡Arigato! –sonrió

Caminaron juntos hasta la habitación del Uchiha, el primero en entrar fue este para luego invitar cordialmente al rubio, el sonrió educadamente y entro… Itachi cerró suavemente la puerta…

Unos minutos después…

Salieron de la habitación y fueron a la sala donde se encontraban los demás… Itachi camino como si nada hasta el centro y luego hablo…

- Jem, jem… -se aclaró la garganta y los demás le miraron- Buenas tardes tengan todos mis queridos compañeros… quiero decirles que estoy muy contento y orgulloso de formar parte de esta organización de matones y también quiero comunicarles que hoy miércoles, a pesar de ser uno de los días que más odio de la semana porque todavía falta para el viernes… me ha pasado algo muy agradable y que me ha hecho tan feliz desde hace poco pues… -

- ¡Joder Itachi… ya dilo! –el Jashinista

- Vale, vale… ya -miro hacia la entrada- Deidara, ya puedes pasar… -dijo sonriendo, los demás miraron al rubio quien camino hasta el moreno mientras los demás lo miraban un tanto sorprendidos

El rubio llevaba la gabardina negra, solo que en lugar de las nubes rojas, esta tenía el símbolo Uchiha y el Sharingan adornaba parte de las mangas y el cuello de la misma, su cabello atado normalmente solo que con una liga roja y blanca y en su cuello una pequeña gargantilla con una nube roja (danna: para no olvidar de donde es xD)

- Emmm… ¿por qué estas vestido así? –pregunto el pelirrojo

- Etto… es que a partir de hoy, Itachi será mi nuevo maestro –se sonroja levemente y mira al moreno quien le hace una señal con la mano- A si… y quiero decir que el es uno de los mejores en la organización y que todos los demás a excepción de mi, son una bola de inútiles y gorrones que no le llegan a los talones… -sonrojado se da la vuelta- ¡Qué viva Uchiha Itachi! –dice y en la parte de atrás de la capa lleva el símbolo Uchiha y la leyenda… ¡Itachi is the number one!

- ¡¿Qué? –el pelirrojo- ¡¿Cómo que el Uchiha bastardo será tu maestro?! –se pone de pie bruscamente- ¡¿Estas loco?! -

- Es que… -

- Mira marioneta… -interrumpiendo al rubio- Tú renunciaste a ser su maestro y dijiste que se buscara a otro… Deidara tiene todo el derecho de hacer lo que quiera y si me cogió… -

- _Escogió_… -corrige Kisame

- Me escogió… gracias -sonríe avergonzado- Es porque sabe muy bien que soy el indicado para ello y que soy mucho mejor que tu… -serio

- ¡Eso Itachi-san! –Kisame

- ¡Genial, una riña! –Hidan

- Solo no vayan a romper nada… –Kakuzu

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! –apretando los puños

- Lo que has oído… deberías de valorar más a tu compañero y no tratarlo como basura… -el rubio miro al pelinegro- El tiene mucho potencial y estoy seguro que te supera por mucho, es un gran ninja y una excelente persona… tal vez mejor que todos nosotros porque es capaz de ver la belleza de la vida y no ser consumido por la oscuridad como nosotros… y puede que sea un berrinchudo, majadero y escandaloso, pero el es un artista, un gran artista… ¡el mejor que he visto en mi vida! –

- Itachi… -susurro el menor sonriendo levemente y sonrojado

- ¡Hmp!, perfecto, has lo que quieras… no me interesa… -serio- Solo te advierto que es un inútil bueno para nada y que perderás tu tiempo con el así como yo lo hice –dice enojado y dándose la vuelta para marcharse- Será divertido que tanto le puedes enseñar a ese idiota… -dice sacarronamente

- Danna… -dijo con tristeza y agachando la mirada, no es que Sasori le gustara, solo que le entristecía que lo vea como un inútil y una molestia

- ¡Demonios, que buena discusión!, y no lo grabe… -lloriqueo Hidan

- Itachi-san, ¿por qué nunca dijo algo así de mí? –Kisame soltando lágrimas

- …… -Kakuzu quien miraba al pelirrojo marcharse

- ¡Itachi-san ser buen chico, defender a Deidara-sempai! –dijo Tobi

- Mola… me la dejo de a gratis –sonriendo y rascando su mejilla- ¡Yush! –mira al rubio- Deidara, no te pongas asi… ya veras que le demostraremos que puedes ser un excelente ninja –sonrió dándole unas palmaditas

- De acuerdo… -sonrió levemente

- ¡Ok!, vamos afuera –el rubio miro confundido- Comenzaremos con el entrenamiento de inmediato –dijo caminando y el otro sonrió- No podemos perder nada de tiempo, asi que… ¡en marcha! –salio de la estancia

- ¡Hi, Itachi no Danna! –corrió detrás de el

Continuara XD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa… que bonito Itachi-san! –sonrojado y abrazándolo

- Jaja, así soy yo… -tono soberbio- Todo un seductor casanova -sonrió

- Eh… no era para tanto… -lo mira serio

- Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review para los autores de esta historia… -sonríe- Es necesario si no, no nos dan de comer… ¡Onegai! –lloriqueando

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Jajajaja!! Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el prox cap

Sayonara!! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Itachi no Danna?_Cap 3**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Konichiwa, mina-san –sonríe- Espero que la historia les este gustando y sea de su agrado, les agradecemos los reviews que nos han dejado y que… -

- ¡Shus!, ¡¿No ves que los esta aburriendo?! –le da un zape

- ¡¿Tenías que vengarte, verdad?! –le da manotazos en la nuca

- ¡Gomen! –tirado en el suelo

- Ahhh… -se acomoda la capa- Bueno, y como decía gracias a todos por los reviews y aprovechamos para responder algunos –dice y de su bolsillo saca un sobre- Veamos, este es de **Death & Deegres**… -lo lee- Ammm, gracias por el comentario pero lo siento, todavía no habrá lemon y pienso vestirme de conejita… -serio

- ¡¿Eh, por qué?!! –sorprendido- ¡Yo quiero verte asi! –lloriquea y el rubio lo fulmina con la mirada- Bueno, me callo –sonríe- Aquí hay otro, este es de **Skyrus no Danna** –lee la carta- Si, Hidan es muy sisañozo pero ni modo, y bueno, creo que la marioneta si se puso celoso pero no se… no me interesa, ¡hmp! -serio

- ¡Yush!, otro… este es de **Derama17 **–sonríe- Jaja, pues espero que te siga asustando y gustando… no se cual es esa canción pero bueno… gracias por el comentario –sonríe y toma otro- Este será el último, este es de, **Yannel**… -lee- Pues, si, es raro decirle asi a Itachi pero ya que, no pude conseguir algo mejor –sonríe burlón

- ¡Oye!! –

- Jaja, sin nada más que decir, que disfruten la continuación de esta historia, un poco larga esta vez pero con mucho cariño para todas ustedes… -sonríe dulcemente

- Action! –sonríe

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ambos se encontraban en las afueras de la cueva, en un pequeño cerró a 200 metros de la entrada… estaban parados y mirándose fijamente…

Ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro…

El viento soplo moviendo las hojas de los árboles…

Deidara le miro…

Un cuervo surco el cielo, haciendo… Ajo, ajo, ajo…

Itachi le miro…

Un siervo cruzo entre la espesura del bosque…

Deidara le miro…

Una hoja se desprendió y pasó justo frente al Uchiha, este suspiro cerrando los ojos…

- ¡Yush!, prueba #1: Contacto visual… ¡Superada! –sonríe alzando los brazos (w)

- ¡Yay, hurra! –dando brincos como niño chiquito- ¡Lo logré! –aplaude

- Bien, esa será toda la lección de hoy… ¡uf!, que agotador… -se apoya en las rodillas

- Etto… ¿Itachi-san? –este le miro- ¿No se supone que deberíamos entrenar más? –sonrió nervioso- Todavía no me has enseñado a luchar… -dijo educadamente

- Si, lo se… pero… -se acerca un poco- Eso lo dejaremos para mañana, por hoy hemos terminado y además, te tengo una sorpresa… -sonrió

El rubio lo miro entre confundido y sorprendido, el moreno le miro y le sonrió, luego se acerco al menor y con delicadeza le tomo la mano… el rubio se sonrojo…

- Descuida, no será nada malo… no pienses que me aprovechare de esta situación, eso jamás… -soltó su mano y camino hacia el bosque- Ven, tenemos que caminar un poco para llegar a tu sorpresa –sonrió y siguió caminando

- …… -el rubio se quedo un momento mirando la mano que hace poco el Uchiha le había tomado, se sentía un poco raro pero a la vez confortado, ¿por qué, Itachi nunca había sido asi con otro del grupo, por qué lo trataba con dulzura?... era extraño puesto que ambos eran hombres, pero eso poco importo y por un instante se sintió feliz por tal muestra de afecto- ¿Feliz? –susurro, nunca se había sentido así con Sasori, agacho un poco la mirada y luego la levanto- ¡Ah… chotto mate Itachi-san! –salio corriendo tras el

Mientras tanto, cierto pelirrojo observaba con desprecio aquella escena…

- Maldito Uchiha bastardo… ni creas que esto se quedara asi… -dijo entre dientes y con evidente odio- Deidara no será tuyo… no voy a dejar que lo apartes de mi… -dijo para luego dar la vuelta y marcharse, no sin antes dejar ver una risa maliciosa

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras tanto…

- Ahhh… Itachi-san… esto es delicioso… -dijo con los ojos entreabiertos y con las mejillas sonrojadas- Que maravillosa sorpresa –gimió levemente

- Jeje, sabía que te gustaría… -dijo sonriendo

- Arigato… -sonrió dulcemente

- ¿Eh?... ¿No me digas que nunca habías venido? –un tanto pícaro- ¿Qué Sasori nunca te trajo?, el viene mucho aquí -dijo

- Pues no… cuando salía algún lado nunca me llevaba, salvo cuando tenía que llevar algunas cosas, yo las cargaba –sonrió nervioso y el otro le miro

Ambos estaban dentro de unas reconfortantes y relajantes aguas termales de una posada muy bien acomodada.

- Pues muy mal de el… -el rubio fijo la vista en el- Es un egoísta… -dijo serio

- Es que, el decía que no me lo merecía porque no hacía nada bien –agacho la mirada

- Pues es un idiota… sinceramente, ese Sasori no tiene cerebro, tu hacías tu mejor esfuerzo para complacerlo, al menos debía haberte felicitado por esforzarte tanto –miro al menor- ¿Por qué nunca le reclamaste? –levanto la ceja

- Pues, porque… -miro el agua que le llegaba a mitad del pecho- No lo se… tal vez porque siempre he estado con el y… -hizo una pausa- De cierta forma, cuido de mi estos tres años, creo que le debo eso… -sonrió levemente

Itachi no dijo nada más y suspiro bajito… luego sin darle más seguimiento al asunto disfrutaron de su baño y el agradable silencio que se cruzo entre ellos…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Al anochecer…

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde aquello, Itachi había regresado a su habitación dispuesto a dormir al igual que Deidara…

Deidara estaba sentado en la cama, con las piernas encogidas y abrazadas a su pecho, en silencio y reflexionando sobre lo que ahora estaba sintiendo.

Poco a poco se daba cuenta que el trato que el Uchiha le daba le agradaba y los momentos en que pasaba con el se sentía muy bien… ¿feliz?... otra vez esa palabra, y si, se sentía feliz al estar junto al moreno… ¿Cómo, cómo con el simple hecho de regalarle una mirada o una pequeña sonrisa le hacía sonreír y sentirse especial?

Sonrió levemente, pero la sonrisa fue efímera igual que su arte… a su mente llego la imagen del pelirrojo y se sintió como un traidor… no es que el Akasuna le gustara… ¿O si?... ante esto sacudió la cabeza, no, el no podía estar atraído hacia Sasori, el era solo su maestro y nada más… pero…

El era la persona que había estado con el tres años, tres años enteros hasta hoy, tal vez su trato no era tan dulce como el del Uchiha pero, siempre estaba ahí… aunque con su cara de molestia, pero a fin de cuentas siempre había estado junto a el… ante esto, se sonrojo y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rapido…

Esto si que era un problema… por un lado, le encantaba el trato del Uchiha y por otro, la compañía del Akasuna… había cambiado a Sasori por Itachi… pero eso no lo convertía en la peor persona del mundo, ¿o si?

De pronto, la tranquilidad que sentía se intercambio por angustia y tristeza... cerro los ojos y trato de que sus pensamientos le dieran la respuesta que estaba buscando…

**-o-o-Flash back-o-o- **

Deidara cayo exhausto en la nieve, habían caminado mucho y sus congelados pies ya no aguantaron más.

- D-Danna… ayúdeme, onegai… -dijo desde el suelo y extendiéndole la mano

- ¡¿Qué, nos faltan unos metros para llegar y me sales con esto?! –con evidente enojo- Esto no te pasaría si fueras una marioneta… -con fastidio

- Onegai, se lo suplico… me siento mal… -dijo dejando caer su mano- Ya no puedo… seguir… -dijo soltando un par de calidas lagrimas que le escocieron las mejillas al chocar con el frió del lugar- _Gomen nasai… Danna_… -susurro cayendo inconsciente

Sasori le miro un momento y luego se quito su capa para colocarla sobre el rubio, acto seguido tomo el pergamino donde escondía a Hiruko y luego de invocarlo, metió al menor dentro de este… luego de un rato, el rubio abrió los ojos, encontrándose recostado en una suave cama, cubierto por las sabanas y en una hermosa habitación.

- ¿Danna…? –el pelirrojo se acerco a el

- ¿Estas mejor? –con su tono serio

- Etto… si… -se sentó- ¿Usted me trajo aquí, por qué? –dijo mirando al pelirrojo

- No podía dejarte ahí… eres mi pupilo así que tenía que asegurarme de que estuvieras bien… -dijo haciendo que el rubio sonriera levemente

- Arigato… Sasori no Danna… -

**-o-o-****End Flash back-o-o-**

Deidara, suspiro hondo… era tonto negar que habían ciertas cosas del Akasuna que le gustaban y le atraían… se sintió como un malagradecido por haberle reemplazado por Itachi… pero luego…

**-o-o-Flash back-o-o-**

Estaban en los vestidores, colocándose de nuevo su gran gabardina negra, Deidara, disimuladamente observaba cada rasgo del moreno… su cuerpo, sus ojos, su rostro, su cabello… etc…. Y solo la voz del mismo le hizo reaccionar…

- ¿Qué tanto estas mirando? –dijo en tono un tanto burlón

- ¡Ah, etto… yo! –sonrojando y ocultando el rostro- No, nada… solo quería agradecerte por esto… -sonrió levemente- Arigato gozaimazu –con una pequeña reverencia

- no tienes que agradecerme nada, ya te dije que esto es una recompensa a tu esfuerzo y que lo hice de todo… corazón… -sonrojándose levemente

- Pero… ¿por qué eres así conmigo? –le miro- Tu no eres asi… -dijo

- Jaja… tal vez, pero en verdad, solo soy asi con las personas a las cuales estimo y aprecio… -el rubio abrió los ojos tanto como pudo- Y si… tal vez no hemos convivido lo suficiente, pero te lo digo en serio… me agradas y mucho… por eso acepte ser tu maestro… y sinceramente, me alegra que me hayas escogido –dijo sonriendo- Espero no fallarte… -sonrió dulcemente

Deidara se quedo mudo y con la cara más roja que el cabello de Sasori y su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápido que pareciera salírsele del pecho… ¿a caso estaba comenzando a sentir algo por el Uchiha…?

**-o-o-****End Flash back-o-o-**

No había duda… ambos le gustaban… pero esto no podía ser así, tenía que decidirse por alguno, pero… eso era lo más difícil…

La gallardees de Itachi y la elegancia de Sasori… mentalmente se azotaba contra la pared, pensando en qué debía hacer hasta que fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta… se levanto y camino hacia esta, tomo la perilla y abrió…

- Hola Dei… ¿interrumpo algo? –dijo educadamente Sasori

- ¡Ah, etto…! –se sorprendió- N-no… pase Danna –dijo sonriendo levemente y haciéndose a un lado, el otro sonrió y entro a la habitación

- Ya no tienes porque decirme Danna si ya no lo soy… -dijo serio

- Eh… bueno… -jugando con sus dedos- Supongo que yo debería pedirle una disculpa por lo de Itachi… -agacho la mirada- Go… -

- Shh… -lo cayo con un dedo- No hace falta que lo digas… -sonrió- Más bien, soy yo el que debe pedirte una disculpa por haberte tratado como lo hice… y me siento mal porque me cegué con mi egoísmo y no repare en el daño que te causaba… -se acerco un poco y lo abrazo- Gomen nasai… Dei-chan… -dijo dulcemente

Deidara se quedo de piedra ante tal acción… incapaz de mover un músculo… luego, el pelirrojo se separo de el y se dio la vuelta, caminando a la puerta la cual cerro al salir por esta.

- Danna… -susurro el rubio, sintiéndose aun más confundido de lo que ya estaba, de pronto un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? –dijo entre llanto, estaba atrapado entre el amor de dos personas y sin poder decidir por uno

Por fuera, Sasori sonrió complacido y con malicia al escuchar los sollozos del menor, la primera parte del plan… ya estaba hecha…

- Oyasuminasai… Dei-chan… -dijo maliciosamente y dirigiéndose a su alcoba, no sin antes pasar por la del moreno y mirar con odio la puerta

Continuará XD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¡Que malos, lo unico que hacen es confundirme! –lanzándole cosas

- ¡Pero Dei-chan… yo no hice nada malo! –detrás de un mueble- ¡Simplemente así se dieron las cosas! –cubre su cabeza- Jaja, bueno, mientras tanto me despido y nos vemos en el prox cap… solo una pregunta –sonríe- ¿Les gustaría Lemon ItaDei o SasoDei? –ladea la cabeza- ¡Digan ItaDei, onegaiiiiiii…!! -lloriquea

- ¡ECHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…!! –le lanza una figura de arcilla

- ¡Waaaaaaaaa…!! –salta- ¡Bueno, mis queridas niñas yaoistas, nos vemos pronto y espero su pronta respuesta, no olviden un review y… -

_BOOM!!_

- Cuídense… las queremos… - (x_x)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Jamaataashita!! XDD

**Danna:** buaaaaaaaaaaa!! Por qué pusiste a Sasori como el malo?!! TTOTT

**Puppet:** dscuida, luego tlo compnso, en serio xD


	5. Chapter 5

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Itachi no Danna?_Cap 4**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Connichiwa mina-san… gomen por la demora, tuvimos algunos inconvenientes pero ya están arreglados –dice y al fondo se ve a Itachi pagando a un electricista- Y bueno, les agradecemos los reviews y contesto algunos… -sonríe y saca unos sobres- Jem, jem, veamos, este es de… **Yannel**… -lo lee- Jeje, gracias por no pedir lemon-rape, te lo agradezco ¡mucho!! –lloriquea- Y bueno, Oyasuminasai significa buenas noches –sonríe- ¡Yush, otro! –toma otro sobre- From **Death & Deegres**… mmmmm… -queda pálido- Jeje… etto, pues… jum, no se que decir… yo… -sonríe nervioso- ¡ITACHIIIIIIIIIII!!!, ¡Ven aquí hayaku!! –grita- Lee los que faltan –se los achoca

- Hi… emmm, este es de **Derama17**… -lo lee y queda pálido completamente- Kowai… estas niñas dan mucho kowai… -mira al otro- Jejeje, etto, tomaremos en cuenta tu petición –sonríe nervioso- Y no somos tres, somos únicamente dos –sonríe-

- Jujuju… al menos a mi no hay nada que me quiten –sonríe burlón

- …… -lo fulmina con la mirada- Y bueno, el ultimo es de… **Danielle Black**… -lo ve y hace una pausa- ¡Yessss… claro que será lemon ItaDei, of curse!! –ríe

(puppet: tiempo!, A ti tstaba buscando sñorita! ò.Ó leí tu review anterior y djam dcirt k NO SOY UNA CHIKAAAAAAAA… soy un CHIKOOOO!! Se k soy raro pero aunk no lo parsca son un chiko… jum! Ù.Ú# y bueno, pasando a otra cosa, pnsar sobr tu pticion anterior xD danna: ahhh O.o continuemos ñ_ñu)

- Ehh… -lo mira con miedo- Bien, jeje, sigamos con el fic… ¡que lo disfruten! –sonríe dulcemente

- Action! –desde atrás

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Amanecía un nuevo día en la llanura del bosque, los primeros rayos del sol se hacían presentes y la vida del lugar poco a poco comenzaba a hacer su aparición. Y dentro de la gran cueva no muy lejos de ahí…

- ¡A levantarse bellos durmientes… el tiempo es oro y si lo desperdician durmiendo nos vamos a la ruina! –Kakuzu quien pasaba golpeando de puerta en puerta- ¡Hidan, ya levántate coño, tenemos una mision! –golpeando la puerta del Jashinista

- ¡Joder Kakuzu, cinco minutos más! –desde a dentro

- ¡Deidara, tu tambien, arriba! –

Dentro de la habitación…

El rubio perezosamente abría los ojos, suerte que la puerta tenía llave si no entraban a levantarlo del cabello, suspiro levemente y se quedo mirando el techo unos minutos, luego, resignado, se levanto y se dirigió al baño…

Llevaba puesta una camisa de manga larga color azul cielo, que le llegaba a poco más de las muñecas y a mitad de sus muslos, su cabello totalmente suelto y revuelto… sin mucho interés entro al baño donde se lavo y se acomodo un poco el cabello, luego salio y noto que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, de prisa corrió y la cerró.

- ¡¿Quién ha entrado sin permiso?! –enojado y mirando los alrededores del cuarto- ¡Te arrepentirás de esto! –enojado y caminado al centro de esta

De pronto, sintió una mano aferrarlo por la cintura y otra cubriendo su boca, al instante forcejeo para liberarse pero una voz se hizo presente.

- No temas, soy yo… -dijo el moreno y soltándolo

- ¡Desgraciado, me asustaste, ¿cómo te atreves?! –dándole golpes en el pecho

- Gomen –sonrió- Solo queríamos darte una sorpresa –dijo casi en susurro

- ¿Eh, queríamos? –dijo confundido, Itachi señalo al frente y el rubio miro quedando paralizado- ¿Ah? –solo pudo articular

- O hayou gozaimazu Dei-chan –sonrió el pelirrojo frente a le

Oficial, su cerebro se había atrofiado… ahí, dentro de la habitación y con los dos tipos causantes de su confusión amorosa…

Antes de decir algo más, el pelirrojo se acercó el y beso sus labios, Deidara se tenso al momento pero luego cedió… seguidamente el moreno lo aferro de nuevo por la espalda y beso su cuello, el menor gimió al instante, tanto por los besos del Uchiha como por el del Akasuna… ¡¿qué estaba pasando, por qué estaban ambos ahí con el, y de esta forma?!... se preguntaba mentalmente pero sin dejar de disfrutar de aquello.

Pronto, Sasori rompió el beso e Itachi tomo el mentón del rubio y le beso…

- No importa que nos ames a los dos… nosotros aceptamos eso, solo queremos que tu seas feliz… -dijeron a coro el moreno y el pelirrojo

- Sasori… Itachi… ¡ah! –la mano del pelirrojo acaricio la pierna izquierda del rubio- Etto… yo… -el moreno comenzaba a abrirle la camisa mientras le besaba al igual que el pelirrojo- Los deseo tanto… -el azabache levanto una de sus piernas y antes de bajar sus boxers.

_¡Me lleva la fregada Deidara, llevo diez minutos aquí, levántate joder!!_

Abrió con brusquedad los ojos y se levanto de inmediato al escuchar semejante grito, miro sus alrededores, estaba en su habitación, recostado en la cama y… solo… ¡¿Dónde estaban Itachi y Sasori, eso había sido un sueño?!...

¡¿Había fantaseado con esos dos mientras dormía?!

Miro por debajo de las sabanas, demonios, tenía un pequeño problema entre las piernas y se demoraría un poco más… _Kakuzu me va a matar_… pensó

- Ahh… Kami-sama… soy un pervertido… -dijo a lo bajito y sonrojándose- Los dos me gustan, lo acepto… -decía aun sentado- Pero… ¡¿A cuál escojo?! –lloriqueo

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Luego de unos minutos, salio de su habitación y vestido con la capa que le había dado Itachi, camino hasta la entrada donde estaban Hidan, Kakuzu y Sasori.

- O hayou gozaimazu… -dijo mientras sonreía nervioso

- ¡Maldición Deidara! –el jashinista- ¡Por tu culpa vamos retrasados, ¿qué demonios hacías?! –enojado

- Toque como veinte veces –el ojiverde más que enojado

- Etto… es que… -miro al pelirrojo

- ¿Qué? –dijo serio y el rubio se sonrojo al recordar su sueño

- Nada… -evito la mirada

- Bueno, ya no nos retrasemos más y vamonos –dijo Kakuzu dándose la vuelta

- Chotto mate kudasai –dijo el moreno detrás de ellos

- ¡¿Ahora qué Itachi, no ves que ya es tarde?! –Hidan más que enojado

- Lo se pero… -miro al rubio- Como maestro de Deidara ordeno que se quede aquí, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy –sonrió- ¿Verdad, Dei? –lo miro

- …… -el menor se quedo mudo

- Lo siento Itachi, pero tenemos una mision que cumplir así que ¡cómprate un bosque y piérdete! –dijo el pelirrojo un tanto enojado

- Mira baka, tú no eres nadie para decir lo que hay que hacer o no… tú y Deidara ya no son nada así que tú… ¡piérdete! –serio- Ahora yo soy su maestro y si digo que hoy entrenaremos… ¡eso haremos! –dijo activando el Sharingan

Los cuatro se quedaron un tanto pasmados ante tal acción, el Uchiha no activaba el Sharingan por nada y esto podría Terminal mal.

- De acuerdo Itachi –dijo Kakuzu- Nosotros tres podemos con esta mision, Deidara –miro al menor- Puedes quedarte –serio

- ¡¿Qué?! –Sasori

- ¡He dicho, nos vamos! –se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar junto con Hidan, el pelirrojo miro con odio al moreno y luego miro al rubio quien estaba sorprendido

- Nos vemos… -dijo serio y miro al Uchiha- _Esto no se queda así_… -dijo con la mirada, cosa que el otro entendió muy bien

- Hasta luego –dijo cortante

Y así, se marcharon… unos momentos después, Itachi hablo…

- Jeje… gomen por esto –sonrió nervioso captando la atencion del otro- No era mi intención, pero es verdad, hoy te enseñare a entablar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo –sonrió

- Jaja, descuida, de todos modos no quería ir –sonrió dulcemente- Bueno, entonces ¿qué esperamos? –dijo caminando hacia fuera

Ambos salieron y caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño claro del bosque.

- Yush, lo primero que hay que hacer es… -dijo acercándose al rubio y tomándolo de ambas manos- Esconder estas –dijo sonriendo

- ¿Ah? –mirando sus manos

- Hablo de tus bocas –dijo y de el bolsillo de su pantalón saco unos guantes negros- Póntelos, así no te lastimaras y además es para que no uses la arcilla –dijo tomando las bolsitas de la cintura de Deidara

- ¡Demo…! –lloriqueo

- Nada de peros, dijiste que querías aprender a luchar y eso vas a hacer –serio- Bien, empecemos –sonrió y se alejo de el unos metros mientras tanto Deidara miraba con un poco de molestia sus manos

- De acuerdo… -con desgane y poniéndose en posición de batalla

Sin previo aviso Itachi lanzo una patada que por suerte pudo esquivar, luego lanzo tres golpes y finalmente otra patada la cual no pudo esquivar dándole de lleno en el estómago y sacándole el aire.

- ¡Agh!... t-tiempo… -abrazando su estomago y de rodillas en el piso

- ¿Eh?… pero apenas estamos comenzando –dijo

- Pero es que… anf… tú no avisas… anf… -tratando de recuperar aire

- Baka… el enemigo nunca te va a avisar cuando te atacara –levanto la ceja- ¡Yush!, ponte de pie y sigamos –sonrió

Deidara lo miro con cara de perro abandonado pero ni asi conmovió al Uchiha, al parecer este se tomaba muy enserio su entrenamiento, sin más remedio se levanto y siguió con las indicaciones.

Y diez minutos después…

- ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……!! –

Un grito se escucho por todo el lugar…

- ¡Ya no quiero seguir, me rindoooooooooooo…!! –lloriqueo el rubio

- ¡Pero si no hemos avanzado nada! –dijo el moreno

Itachi estaba tendido en el suelo boca arriba, con el rubio encima, el moreno tenía el brazo derecho del otro aferrado por la pierna derecha mientras que con la otra apretaba su cuello y sus manos tiraban hacia si de su nuca. (Nota: esta llave se conoce como el ultimo suspiro, es del famoso luchador Undertaker de SmackDown xD)

- ¡Me rindo, me rindo, me rindooooooooooooooooo…!! –con su mano palmeaba el piso

- Ahhh… de acuerdo… -lo soltó- No aguantas nada… -dijo casi burlón

- ¡Hidoi Itachi-san…!! -lloriqueo sobando su brazo y su cabeza- ¡No debiste ser tan rudo conmigo…!! -volvió a lloriquear

- El enemigo nunca va a ser gentil contigo tampoco –dijo serio- Bueno, te ayudo… -dijo acercándose y tendiéndole la mano para levantarlo

Deidara la tomo y se levanto, al hacer esto ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro… pronto la distancia que separaba sus rostros fue disminuyendo y sus narices rozaban… el corazón de Deidara volvió a latir rapidamente y sentía que la necesidad de chocar su cuerpo con el de Itachi aumentaba, su respiración se volvió entre cortada y sus mejillas adquirieron ese hermoso color rosado que lo hacía verse más que irresistible… (puppet: u¬¬ danna: ^w^)

Por su parte Itachi tampoco estaba del todo bien, se sentía de la misma forma que el rubio y sin poder resistirlo más acerco sus labios a los del menor y antes de atreverse a probarlos… susurro…

- Deidara… me gustas… -dijo

Y sello ambos labios con un beso… perdiéndose en le más puro y deseado placer…

Continuara XD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¡Oh, que capitulo más hermoso!! –moviéndose como aspersor

- ¡Baka, que vergüenza! –sonrojado y escondiendo el rostro

- ¡No, fue hermoso… arriba el ItaDei!! –aplaudió

- …… -sin comentarios

- Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, no olviden dejar un review –sonríe- Y bueno, les prometemos que en el siguiente o en el otro habrá lemon, según como se de en la historia… ¡pero habrá lemon! –levanta los brazos

- Hentai… -susurro mirándolo de reojo

- Hentai pero feliz –sonrió

- Mmmm… lo mira serio- Bueno, y nada más me queda decir que dependiendo de los reviews actualizaremos –sonríe maliciosamente- Jeje, y bueno, íbamos a esperar hasta el sábado para actualizar pero como han sido tan buenas niñas lo hicimos antes –sonríe- ¡Yush! Cuídense mucho y… Mata ne!! -


	6. Chapter 6

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Itachi no Danna?_Cap 5**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Konbanwa mina-san… les agradezco mucho los reviews que nos han dejado y bueno, por el momento mi compañero Itachi-san no podrá acompañarme en la presentación de este capítulo por razones de fuerza mayor –sonríe burlón y por detrás se ve al moreno sentado en un escritorio y cubierto de libros y montones y montones de cuadernos (danna: jaja, te la pelas, para que repruebas! xD)- Y bueno, contesto algunos reviews… a ver, este es de **Yannel**… -lo lee- Buaaaaaaaa, no soy un pervertido, es solo que…!! –

- ¡Hentaiiiiii!! –desde el fondo y en tono burlón

- Shut up!! –le tira una sandalia- Bueno, otro… -toma otro sobre- Este es de… **Danielle Black**… -lo lee- Si, ya se que TOOOODAS quieren lemon ItaDei, pero denme chance… apenas he pasado unos días con el, no me le voy a tirar asi nada más… (u¬¬) –se sonroja- Y bueno, según nuestro maestro de japonés y mandarin y de varios diccionarios… es Connichiwa! –sonríe- ¡ITACHIIIIIIII!! –grita

- Yes, goshujin-sama? –como perrito

- Lee lo que falta… -

- Vale –sonríe- Bueno, este será el ultimo… -dice y toma un sobre- Veamos este es de… **Skyrius no Danna** -lo lee- Jejeje, todas dicen que eres un pervertido Dei-chan y si, la marioneta estupida es un jodido fresón pero ¿que se le va hacer?, así nació y ya ni modo… -serio- Y este será el último –toma otro sobre- Este es de **Meilleur ami**… -lo lee- ¡Amigui, claro que te recuerdo, como se me va a olvidar? –sonríe como idiota- Y si, ojala pueda verte pronto aunque lo dudo… ya no estamos en México, ¿adivina dónde estamos ahorita?, jaja, pero vale, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver -dice

- Oh, cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ojala que estés bien y gracias por el review –sonríe- ahhh, bueno, no las fastidiamos más con esto, así que… aquí les dejamos la continuación de este fic, ¡que lo disfruten! –sonríe- Action! -

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Maldición, maldito Uchiha bastardo -susurro el pelirrojo y apretando los puños- Ya veras cuando regrese, no te la vas a acabar, te voy a desollar vivo y a… -

- Hey Sasori –el jashinista- ¿Qué tanto murmuras? –mirándolo por sus espaldas

- Que te importa maldito masoquista –dijo cortante

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! –enojado- ¡¿Quieres pelear?! –tomando su Oz

- ¡Ya cállense los dos! –el ojiverde- Ya bastante tenemos con ir retrasados para que empiecen con una estupida pelea –sin mirarlos ni detenerse

- ¡Pero el empezó! –Kakuzu lo fulmino con la mirada- Hi, hi, hi… ya, me calmo… -con fastidio- Pero dime Sasori-ojīsan, ¿qué te agobia? –dijo burlón

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia y… ¡Ah!... ¡¿A quién le estas diciendo abuelo!! –le da un puñetazo lanzándolo unos metros por detrás

- ¡Oye me Sasori! –corre y abraza al peliblanco- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle?! –enojado y sobándolo

- Arigato Kaku-chan –lloriquea

- ¡¿Qué no ves que es un pobre desgraciado perro muerto de hambre infeliz, ah?!, No te da pena, no ves que es un pobre gusarapo?! –sonríe burlón

- Eh… no me ayudes… -lo mira serio y se separa- Vale, ya… me callo… -sonrió levemente- Pero dime ¿por qué estas tan molesto? –detrás de el

- Obvio… por su querida rubia –dijo burlón Kakuzu, dejando al pelirrojo más que enojado- Que vergonzoso, mira que pelear por ese crió… -

- ¡Damare… no es por el! –dijo- El no me gusta… lo que me molesta es ese maldito Uchiha que se cree mejor que yo… lo odio, quisiera matarlo… -serio y apretando los dientes

- Joder, haberlo dicho antes –rió Hidan y el pelirrojo le miro- Si quieres vengarte solo tienes que decirlo, si quieres te ayudo –dijo más que emocionado

- Bueno, ya, sigamos… hablen mientras caminamos –dijo sin interés el ojiverde

Siguieron su camino y mientras tanto Hidan hablaba animadamente con el Akasuna y diciéndole mil y un formas de cómo podría vengarse del moreno, Sasori por su parte se limitaba a escuchar las sugerencias del jashinista.

Y con Deidara…

Deidara estaba sentado de espaldas hacia el Uchiha, con la cabeza gacha y en silencio… Itachi por su lado estaba parado unos pasos atrás del rubio, mirándolo un tanto preocupado y sin saber que decir…

- Ano… -dijo- Etto… yo… gomen, no era mi intención haber echo eso… -el otro no hizo caso- Dei, escucha… lo que te dije era verdad pero no pensé que te afectara y… -

- …… -el rubio no dijo nada y se puso de pie, sin mirarle ni decirle nada comenzó a caminar dejando al otro confundido

- Mate, Deidara… -dijo y el otro se detuvo- ¿Estas enojado? –con dos pasos al frente

El rubio no hizo nada y continuo su camino, dio unos pasos más y se echo a correr, adentrándose en la espesura del bosque, Itachi quiso seguirle pero opto por dejarlo ir, pensando que era lo mejor en esos momentos.

Cuando avanzo lo suficiente suponiendo que el otro no le seguía se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, en efecto, nadie le seguía y al notarlo dio dos pasos mas al frente… junto sus manos sobre su pecho, sobre el corazón y…

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!! ¡Me besoooooo!! –dando brinquitos- ¡Este es el día más feliz de mi vida!! ¡Yush!! –abrazando su cuerpo y moviéndose de lado- ¡Ah!... demo, creo que hice mal al dejarlo así… -hablaba con sigo mismo- ¡Ah, soka! Regresaré –sonrió

Itachi estaba aun en ese lugar, mirando con cierta nostalgia el cielo, se sentía confundido pues no sabía si el rubio sentía lo mismo por el… y sinceramente lo que Itachi sentía lo llevaba desde mucho, no sabía el momento preciso que comenzó a fijarse más en el, en su forma de ser, en su voz, su sonrisa, su cabello, sus ojos, su cuerpo… pero tenía muy en cuenta que ya era bastante tiempo... pensaba y pensaba hasta que la voz del rubio lo hizo reaccionar…

- ¡Itachi-saaaaaaan!! –desde el bosque- ¡Rápido onegai, me ha pasado algo horrible!! -

- ¡¿Qué, resiste ahí voy?!! –

Salio corriendo tan rápido como pudo, brincando de rama en rama y con la desesperación total, no muy lejos diviso al rubio que estaba hincado en el piso y de espaldas.

- ¡Deidara, ¿qué sucede?!! –acercándose

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaa!! ¡Se deshilacho mi bata!! –lloriqueo y le mostró la rasgadura

- ¡Muérete bakaaaaaaaaa!! –le da manotazos en la cabeza- ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo!! –reprocho

- G-gomen Itachi-san… -sobándose- Es que… quería regresar contigo y corrí pero no vi la rama y mi bata se atoró y como estaba desesperado la jale y se rompió –lloriqueo- Gomen nasai… y tu que la hiciste con tanto cariño para mi… - (TT.\\)

- ¿Ah? –con cara de idiota- ¿No estas molesto entonces? –dijo a lo bajito

- ¡No! –sonrió- Y para ser sincero… tu también me gustas –se sonrojo- Y mucho… pero igual me daba miedo decírtelo, por eso corrí… -mientras jugaba con sus dedos

- ¿En serio? –mirándolo de reojo

- ¡Hi! –sonrió dulcemente- Jujuju, si este ábolito te contara… -sonrió de forma graciosa, moviéndose como fideo y mirando un árbol cercano

- Pero como no me va a decir nada, ¡más mejor! dímelo tu –sonrió como idiota (xD)

- Jejeje… me gustas –sonrió

- ¡Otra vez! –con voz de menso y picándole con el dedo

- Me gustas… -

- ¡Otra vez! –

- Me gustas… (^.\\u) –

- ¡Otra vez! –

- No lo arruines… -serio y el otro se calla- ¡Yush!, ¿Seguiremos con el entrenamiento, Itachi no Danna? –ladeo la cabeza

- ¡Claro que si! –sonrió

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaban caminando de regreso, la misión había resultado ser una completa burla para ellos ya que había sido muy fácil y no entendían como el idiota de su líder se había atrevido mandar a tres de ellos si con el inútil de Tobi era suficiente…

- Y así como te dije, puedes hacer pagar al Uchiha desgraciado –sonrió Hidan

- Oh que ingenioso… -con sarcasmo

- No tenías que haberlo dicho así… -serio- Pero puede funcionar, por Jashin-sama que si –sonrió maliciosamente

- Ahhh… de acuerdo, lo intentaré… -dijo con fastidio

Ya entrada la noche, se encontraban reunidos y cenando, cosa rara puesto que siempre faltaba alguno de ellos…

Konan hablaba con Pein, Tobi con Zetsu, Kisame con Kakuzu y extrañamente, Sasori, Hidan, Itachi y Deidara se mantenían en silencio sin darle importancia a los demás.

- Hey señorita –el ojirosa dirigiéndose al rubio- ¿Por qué llevas esos guantes? –dijo burlón- ¿Es una nueva excentricidad tuya? –rió

- No –serio- Es necesario para mi entrenamiento, eso me ayudara mucho –en tono cortante- Y porque se preocupan por mi bienestar, no como a ti –sonrió burlón

- ¿No me digas? –rió levantando la ceja- ¿Y quién fue el idiota que…? –

- ¿Te dijo que los usaras? –continuo el pelirrojo- El que te lo haya dicho es un cabeza hueca porque no pensó en que tus delicadas manos podrían lastimarse… -dijo tratando de sonar dulce y el moreno fijo la vista en el

- ¿Eh? –el rubio mirando a Sasori- ¿De qué habla? –

- Me refiero a que… -se puso de pie- Si se preocupara tanto por ti, pensaría mejor en tu comodidad y no solo en que con eso serás capaz de desempeñarte mejor –sonrió- Yo jamás te hubiera puesto algo asi, te habría enseñado a luchar adecuadamente y procurando que estés cómodo… -miro a los demás- Gracias por la comida… -

- ¡¿Terminaste?! –el Uchiha- ¡¿Terminaste de decir todas tus tonterías?! –se puso de pie más que enojado

Los otros dejaron de comer y se concentraron en el moreno y el pelirrojo…

- No quieras venir aquí y verte como alguien dulce y adorable… por favor, eso no te queda… y en lugar de estar diciendo esas estupideces deberías concentrarte en entrenar porque te advierto que tan pronto termine con Deidara, el te dará una lección… -los demás miraron al rubio

- ¡Ch-chotto mate itachi-san! –se puso de pie

- ¡Exacto! –sonrió- Deidara se enfrentará a ti y te derrotará… y cuando lo haga vas a admitir que el es mucho mejor que tu y… ¡tendras que alejarte por completo de el ¿entendiste?! –señalo al pelirrojo

El silencio se hizo presente en la estancia…

- ¡Hmp! Me parece perfecto… -sonrió- Pero si yo gano, el que se alejara de el serás tu… -camino a la puerta- Solo te advierto que no habrá misericordia… -dijo y salió

- Ahhh… bueno Dei, tendremos que entre… -miro al rubio- ¿Deidara? –

- ¡¿Anta baka?!! –aporreo las manos en la mesa- ¡¿Cómo crees que voy a pelear contra Sasori, estas loco?!! –enojado

- Pe-pero… -haciéndose un poco hacia atrás

- ¡Bakamon!! –lo empujo y salio corriendo

Corrió por el pasillo hasta la entrada y salio de la guarida, estaba furioso y las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas eran llenas de coraje… no importo y siguió corriendo hasta chocar con la espalda del pelirrojo.

- ¡Itai! –cayo sentado- ¡Ah! –fijo la vista en el otro- ¡S-Sasori no Danna… etto… yo no…! -agacho la mirada- ¡Gomen, no quiero hacer nada de lo que dijo Itachi, en serio! –cerro los ojos esperando un golpe o algo- ¡Onegai Sasori no Danna! -lloró

Sasori fijo su vista en el y luego se inclino hasta quedar a su altura, con delicadeza acaricio una de las mejillas del rubio, es te levanto la mirada cosa que el pelirrojo aprovecho y seco una de sus lagrimas, luego le sonrió.

- Dei, no tienes porque disculparte… tu no hiciste nada… -le miro- Yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que esta pasando, yo te desprecie y esto es lo menos que merezco… y no te preocupes por lo de hace rato… cuando ese día llegue, yo me dejaré vencer… -el rubio lo miro confundido- Lo haré porque no quiero lastimar a la persona que más amo en este mundo… prefiero verte feliz… lo unico que me interesa es tu felicidad… -concluyó- _Ojala y eso funcione_… -pensó

Sin decir más se puso de pie y ayudo al rubio levantarse…

- Danna… yo… -dijo entre llanto- Itachi y yo… -

Sasori lo callo con un dedo y luego se acerco a el, Deidara retrocedió unos pasos hasta quedar de espaldas contra unas rocas cerca de ellos.

- No importa que no me ames… aceptaré tu decisión y no me meteré en tu vida, solo que antes de alejarme de ti, quiero enseñarte una última cosa… -susurro

Finalmente, Sasori beso a Deidara, este se quedo paralizado al momento pero luego cerro los ojos, entregándose a aquel beso… estaba tan confundido sobre lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos que se perdió ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sasori coloco un dedo sobre los labios del menor haciendo que abriera más la boca y metió su lengua en aquella cavidad, degustando cada parte de ella. Deidara gimió levemente y enrolló los brazos en el cuello del Akasuna, este pego por completo su cuerpo al del chico y con una mano abrió sus piernas para meterse entre ellas.

Luego, con otra rozo el borde del pantalón del menor, acariciando su cintura y cadera y en un ágil movimiento comenzó a bajar sus pantalones… Deidara solo gemía…

Continuará XD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! ¡No Dei-chan, no puedes entregarte a ese idiotaaaaaa!!! –tirado en el piso, rodando y llorando

- ……… -completamente sonrojado- Tra-tranquilo Itachi-san… estoy seguro de que no pasará nada… -sonrió nervioso- _Pero, con Sasori no estaría nada mal, sería una muy buena venganza por la estupidez que hiciste_ –susurro sonriendo seductoramente

- ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeh?! ¡No, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…!! –corriendo en círculos

- Eres un exagerado –una gota cae por detrás de su cabeza

- ¿Lemon SasoDei, eh?, no esta nada mal -sonrió pervertidamente a un lado del rubio

- ¡Ah, ¿y a ti quién te invito?! –el azabache molesto

- Nadie pero vi la puerta abierta y pues entre –sonríe- Y el SasoDei es el mejor… ¿daro, Dei-chan? –acaricia la mejilla del rubio

- ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!! –el moreno quien comienza a pelear con el pelirrojo

- Ahhh… bueno mis niñas, aquí lo dejaremos por hoy, no olviden dejar un review (=.\\) –detrás de un mueble- Y ya por fin, en el prox cap… ¡LEMON!! –sonríe y levanta los brazos- Nos vemos, cuídense y… Smile always free!! -

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!! –tirado en el piso

- ¡Muajajajajajaja, te he ganado Uchiha bastardo, muere, muere, muere!! -pisándolo


	7. Chapter 7

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Itachi no Danna?_Cap 6**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- …… -serio y mirando al frente

- ¿Qué, no vas a decir nada? –a un lado del rubio

- No, de este me reservo el comentario… solo quiero agradecer a todas por sus reviews -sonríe como idiota- ¿Y Sasori? –buscando en los alrededores

- ¡Aquí toy! (^o^) –desde atrás, sentado frente a la tv y comiendo hot-kakes

- _Ojala y se te atoren pelirrojo de mierda_… -susurro con odio y en eso el pelirrojo se atraganta- Gracias Kami-sama (TTwTT) -llora

- ¡Danna, Danna, no se muera!! –corre

- Bueno, sin más, aquí las dejamos con la continuación del fic, que lo disfruten –sonríe- Action! –señala- ¡No Dei-chan, respiración de boca a boca nooooooooo!! -corre

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sasori coloco un dedo sobre los labios del menor haciendo que abriera más la boca y metió su lengua en aquella cavidad, degustando cada parte de ella. Deidara gimió levemente y enrolló los brazos en el cuello del Akasuna, este pego por completo su cuerpo al del chico y con una mano abrió sus piernas para meterse entre ellas.

Luego, con otra rozo el borde del pantalón del menor, acariciando su cintura y cadera y en un ágil movimiento comenzó a bajar sus pantalones…

- Ammm… -gimió el menor y Sasori sonrió de lado

- Te amo Deidara… -dijo abriéndole más la capa- Déjame poseerte… onegai… -tratando de sonar dulce- Déjame hacerte mío… -dijo

Aun sin desnudarle, Sasori tomo las piernas de Deidara y le alzo del suelo, colocándolas a sus costados y apretando más su cuerpo contra el del menor, Deidara enrosco los brazos en el cuello de Sasori y se dejo hacer.

- Deidara me encantas… -besando su cuello

- Mmmm… tu también… Itachi-san… -dijo

- ¡¿Qué?! –el pelirrojo se separo bruscamente de el y el rubio abrió los ojos- ¡¿Estas pensando en el Uchiha bastardo mientras estas conmigo?! –enojado

- ¡Ah, etto… gomen! –dijo avergonzado

- ¡No, no te perdono nada!, ¡eres un idiota, yo que te he dado todo de mi, ¿y me sales con esta porquería?!! –el rubio dio un pequeño brinco- ¡Mal agradecido! –lo empujo haciendo que la espalda del menor chocara con la roca

- ¡Ah, Danna, no es eso, yo… agh! –

- Ahora esto si va en serio… -dijo el pelirrojo

Este le había dado un golpe en el estomago, Deidara cayó de rodillas al piso y abrazando su estomago.

- Eso no fue nada… -se alejo de el- Espero que Itachi en verdad te enseñe a luchar, porque esa, solo fue una muestra de lo que te espera ese día… no tendré compasión de ti… te voy a destrozar y hacer que supliques por la muerte… –finalizo y desapareció en una nube de humo

Deidara se inclino hasta pegar su frente contra el suelo, estaba dolido, pero el dolor físico no se comparaba con el emocional.

- ¡Estupido!! –se dijo asimismo y aporreando las manos en el césped, estaba asustado, no quería enfrentarse a Sasori, quería huir… las lágrimas caían al piso y con sus manos arrancaba la hierva del coraje

Luego de unos minutos, se puso de pie y camino de nueva cuenta a la cueva, sin detenerse se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró.

Se coloco la ropa que usaba para dormir y se tiro en la cama, las lágrimas aun salían de sus ojos y coloco una almohada sobre su cabeza, tratando de dormir…

- Soy un baka, ¿por qué tenía que pasarme algo asi? –lloró

Un par de minutos después, la puerta sonó…

- Deidara, soy yo, Itachi… ¿podemos hablar? –

Con desgane se levanto y se coloco la gabardina negra, luego camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, fijando su vista en el más grande…

- Deidara, quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso, yo no… ¿eh? –al notar las lágrimas del menor- ¿Has estado llorando, tanto así te ha afectado? –preocupado

- N-no es nada, Itachi-san… -se froto los ojos- Pasa… -se hizo a un lado y el otro entró

Al entrar, Itachi se quedo un tanto sorprendido, era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación del rubio y no pudo evitar notar cada detalle… la forma en como todo estaba en perfecto orden, algunas figuras de arcilla que adornaban la mesita de noche y un pequeño tocador, el piso cubierto con una pequeña alfombra color carmín la cual estaba muy suave y limpia… vaya, de verdad que era todo un artista.

- ¿Sucede algo? –sonrió levemente

- ¿Eh? –le miro- No… no… -miro el suelo- Ahhh… vine a pedirte una disculpa por lo que pasó, me enoje y solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza… fui un idiota y te metí en un problema… gomen nasai… -haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Y si ya no quieres seguir con lo nuestro lo entenderé… -trato de sonreír

Ante las palabras del moreno, Deidara bufó un tanto pícaro y se acerco a el…

- ¿Lo nuestro? –en tono inocente- ¿A qué te refieres con… lo nuestro? –en tono sensual y seductor

- Eh… etto… pues a… nuestra re-relación maestro-pupilo –dijo sonrojado, el rubio levanto la ceja- De acuerdo, mentí… no quiero que me desprecies y me dejes… ya te dije que me gustas y solo quiero estar cerca de ti… en serio –dijo

- ¿Honto ni? –acercándose al moreno y este asintió- Demo… si yo te dijera que estoy interesado también en otra persona… ¿dejarías de sentir lo mismo por mi? –serio

- …… -el Uchiha miro el piso- Pues… no… -miro al rubio- En lugar de eso, trataría de hacer todo lo posible por ganarme por completo tu corazón… -acaricio su mejilla

El rubio le miro sorprendido y luego agacho la mirada, pensando en lo que sentía en ese momento, no le tomo mucho darse cuenta de las cosas…

Lo que sentía por Sasori era, simplemente cariño, cariño a la persona que había estado todo el tiempo junto a el y nada más… mientras que el sentimiento que había nacido hacia el Uchiha era mucho más fuerte que eso, era algo más que cariño y estaba seguro de que era…

- Itachi-san… -hablo bajito pero audible para el otro- ¿Sabes?, yo no te quiero… -dijo y el moreno sintió una leve punzada al corazón- Creo que me he enamorado de ti… -tomo su mejilla- Te amo… -unió sus labios al los del otro

(danna: vale Ale, vas solo, lemon! xD puppet: vale, pro no stoy n modo perv así k a ver k sale u¬¬)

El beso comenzó lento y suave pero de inmediato se convirtió en uno rápido y salvaje, sus lenguas chocaban una con otra incitándolos más al rose corporal, este no se hizo esperar y el moreno lo aferro por la cintura y pego por completo ambos cuerpos.

Deidara gimió separando sus rostros pero ágilmente Itachi volvió a unir sus bocas, suavemente giro el cuerpo del rubio y lo empujo hasta la cama… Deidara arqueo la espalda hasta quedar recostado sobre la cama y con Itachi encima suyo.

Una de las manos del Uchiha se adentro por la capa del rubio y la abrió, dejando ver la gran camisa que el rubio usaba como pijama, el moreno se incorporo para verle.

- Oh, ya veo porque duermes con la puerta bajo llave –sonrió burlón

- E-es por seguridad –sonrió nervioso

Sin darle más importancia siguió con lo suyo, con delicadeza desabotono la camisa y comenzó a besar su cuello y pecho del rubio, este por su parte emitía sonidos que excitaban más y más al moreno y que además le encantaban.

- ¡Ah! –hizo cuando la mano de Itachi acaricio una de sus piernas

Deidara abrió más sus piernas para acomodar al uchiha, este tomo y levanto una para colocarla en su hombro, luego con la otra mamo tomo el borde de los boxers del rubio y lentamente fue bajándolo hasta sacarlo por completo.

Luego se separo un poco de el y se desnudo para luego llevar tres dedos a la boca del rubio, este le miro un tanto temeroso y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, alejándola de la mano del moreno y haciendo que este se detuviera antes de meterlos a su boca.

- Etto… Itachi-san, ¿qué haces? –dijo sonrojado y sonriendo nervioso

- Solo iba a… pues a… yo quería… -rascando su mejilla- Etto, ¿no me digas que nunca habías hecho esto? –sonrió de igual forma y el rubio asintió- Ah, bueno, entonces… (O/.\O) –miro los alrededores

Deidara se quedo mirando al moreno quien estaba más que sonrojado y un tanto avergonzado, luego miro el suelo y cuando levanto la mirada hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente… Deidara acerco el rostro a la mano del Uchiha y abrió la boca con un gran, _ahhhhhhh_, este por su parte lo miro sorprendido. (o/.\O!)

El rubio sonrió e Itachi igual para luego seguir con lo que había empezado, llevo sus dedos a la boca del rubio y este los lamió de la forma más sensual que pudo, luego cuando sintió que estaban lo suficientemente mojados los retiro y llevo la mano entre las piernas del rubio y hacia abajo.

Deidara por su parte solo miraba cada movimiento del otro, se sentía un tanto extraño y feliz a la vez, aunque debía de admitir que toda esta situación le daba pena.

- ¡Nn! –hizo al sentir algo en esa parte de su anatomía, cerro los ojos por instinto y cerro las piernas fuertemente, apretando al moreno con ellas.

- ¡Ah, Deidara, relájate, relájate! –sintiendo como su cuerpo era estrujado- Ábrete… no respiro… guaaaaaaa -tratando de zafarse

- ¡No hagas eso, no me gusta! -completamente sonrojado y abriéndose

- ¡Pero es necesario o te dolerá más! –dijo alejándose un poco

- ¡No me importa, en tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso, te quiero mucho pero te matare si lo vuelves a hacer! –le aventó una almohada

Al darse cuenta que el rubio no cedería hizo caso a lo dicho y lo recostó de nuevo, tomo sus piernas y las coloco sobre sus hombros, luego tanteo la entrada de este con su miembro y le miro.

- Pero que conste que te lo advertí… -dijo a lo bajito y sonrió levemente

Sin esperar más, lo penetro de una sola estocada… y como era de suponer…

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! –grito el chico y le arranco algunos cabellos

Itachi ignoro la acción y lo abrazo y le beso, tratando de mitigar su grito, luego espero a que este se calmara un poco y le hablo.

- Te dije que te dolería más, pero descuida, el dolor es solo pasajero –sonrió levemente y sobo su cabeza

- ¡Pues apresúrate y dame placer! –lloriqueo- Y gomen… (TT.\\u)

Luego de unos minutos, el dolor fue desapareciendo y una sensación de placer poco a poco llenaba su cuerpo, no podía esperar más y movió sus caderas incitando al otro, este de inmediato capto el mensaje y comenzó a moverse.

Entraba en el rubio cada vez más rápido, abriéndose paso entre las paredes de este, que ejercían una maravillosa resistencia y que hacían que el moreno jadeara en su esfuerzo. Sus embestidas se volvieron más potentes cada vez que los gemidos del menor eran más audibles, algunos de incomodidad y dolor pero que rapidamente eran reemplazados por unos de placer total.

Deidara se aferro con más fuerza a la espalda del moreno mientras el choque de sus cuerpos se volvía violento y moviendo también sus propias caderas en sincronización con las de él. De nueva cuenta, el moreno unió sus labios…

La habitación se lleno de gemidos, gruñidos y todo tipo de sonidos en los que expresaban lo placentero y maravilloso que era lo que estaban haciendo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ambos estaban en la cama, cubiertos por la sabana y abrazados, el rubio abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándolos a la luz que emitía una pequeña lámpara sobre la mesita de noche, giro levemente la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro del moreno que mostraba placer y tranquilidad, Deidara sonrió un tanto complacido y se movió despertando al otro.

- Gomen por despertarte –dijo sonriendo tiernamente y girándose para verle

- Ja, descuida –acerco su rostro- Déjame decirte que esa fue la experiencia más maravillosa que haya tenido –beso con ternura sus labios

- ¿Mm?, pues déjeme decirle Itachi no Danna, que ese fue el mejor movimiento cuerpo a cuerpo que pudo haberme enseñado –sonrió picaramente- Aunque doloroso al principio (TT.\\) pero placentero al fin –sonrió sensualmente

- Es que esta era una lección muy especial… y fue tu culpa por no dejarme hacerlo como se debe… -dijo dulcemente

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso lento y placentero.

(danna: wow, que manera de escribir Ale… hentai! xD puppet: TT-TT)

Continuará XD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¡Wojo, lo logre!! –alzando las manos como loco

- N-no es para tanto –tic nervioso- Compórtate ¿quieres? –evitando la mirada sonrojado

- No, estoy muy contento porque yo ¡fui el primero! –sonríe pervertidamente- ¡Ja, en tu cara marioneta de quinta!! ¡Te gané!! –fuegos artificiales salen detrás

- ¡HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…!! –le da un puñetazo

- Pero bueno, ¿dónde esta para que me ría en su cara? –mirando los alrededores con emoción y sobando su mejilla

- ¡Bastardo!! –desde el baño

- ¡Muajajajaja, a ver, ¿quién se ríe ahora, eh?! –frente a la puerta del baño- ¡Jodidas que si!! ¡Te gane, te gane, te gane… TE GANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! –como loco

- … - mirando al moreno con su tic nervioso- Bueno niñas hasta aquí por hoy, esperamos que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y no se olviden de dejar un review –sonríe dulcemente- Nos vemos pronto, cuídense y ¡Sayonara! –mueve la mano y sale de escena mientras el moreno sigue con sus burlas parado frente al baño


	8. Chapter 8

**Guten morguen! xDD**

**Jaja, bien, siento haber botado el fic, pero bueno ya he resuelto mis asuntos asi que continuemos xDD**

**Sin más que decir, que lo disfruten ^^**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Itachi no Danna?_Cap 7**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- No paro de escuchar tu voz en mi mente… -sonríe

- ¿Por qué no haces algo más productivo? –mueve su cadera de izquierda a derecha y con el moreno abrazándole por detrás

- Cada que hablas eres muy, muy linda –moviéndose del lado contrario del rubio

- Espero que no lo escribas en tu diario… –sonríe y acaricia su mejilla- ¿Por qué a casa no te vas, que no lo ves?... contigo no quiero estar –cierra los ojos sonriendo

- Yo se que eso no pensaras dime que si… -sonríe y le abraza

- Te diré, en google dale click… búscalo en google… búscalo en Face book y google -sonríe apoyando la cabeza en su hombro- Amo y odio tu actitud… y de verdad, ya no puedo entender… ¿Qué es lo que te enamoro tanto de mi, idiota, por qué eres asi?...... –sonríe y le mira- Por favor no digas más…… -

- Tu debes quererme a mi lo se...… -acaricia su mejilla

- ¿Qué están haciendo? (=.=) –el pelirrojo a un lado de ellos

- Yendo a comprar tortillas –burlón- Bruto ¿qué no ves?, cantando –serio

- ¿No la ha escuchado? –sonríe- Te diré, en google dale clic… búscalo en google (xD) –

- Eh, etto… si… -una gota cae por su cabeza- Bueno, en vista de que estos dos no están cuerdos… aquí la conti del cap que lo disfruten y mis saludos para todas, aunque me odien –sonríe- **Death & Deegres, Skyrius no Danna**…las amooooooooo!! (xD) –mueve la mano- Action! -

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La oscuridad inundaba la habitación, todo se veía lúgubre y sombrío al igual que su interior, lleno de coraje, odio y con sed de venganza… sentado al borde de la cama y planeando un sinnúmero de movimientos para castigar a su insolente ex pupilo.

Riendo ante el pensamiento de verlo tirado en el piso, totalmente exhausto y lastimado, si, esa era una buena imagen… en lo personal no tenía nada contra el chico pero sabía perfectamente que lastimándolo a el lastimaba a quien más deseaba.

- Gomen Dei-chan… -en tono un tanto sádico- No era mi intención lastimarte pero, supongo que será necesario –rió levemente poniéndose de pie y saliendo de su alcoba

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La mañana transcurría normalmente, al menos para ellos, sin ningún evento relevante y aburrida a su parecer.

- Bien Dei, hoy seguiremos con el entrenamiento, sígueme –dijo dirigiéndose a la entada

- ¿Y de qué tratara la lección de hoy, Itachi no Danna? –pregunto sonriendo dulcemente

- Hoy veremos… -colocando un dedo en la barbilla- Defensa y contraataque -sonrió

Ambos caminaron hasta el claro que habían escogido recientemente para entrenar, al llegar, Deidara saco de su bolsillo los guantes que Itachi le había dado anteriormente y se los coloco, el moreno sonrió ante tal acción pero sin decir nada.

El rubio se coloco en posición de batalla y espero a que el Uchiha le diera la indicación.

- ¡Yush!, lo primero que tienes que hacer es… -

- Hey Itachi –dijo el jashinista detrás de él, el moreno giro rápidamente puesto que no se llevaban bien- ¿Por qué no mejor, en lugar de decirle teoría, le pones un oponente?, aprendería más rápido así… -sonrió maliciosamente

- Nadie pidió tu opinión, así que si fueras tan amable de esfumarte… -

- Eso sería interesante –dijo Pein

El jashinista no iba solo, estaba acompañado de Pein, Zetsu y Kakuzu.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? -serio

- Teníamos curiosidad de ver lo que estaban haciendo –dijo el pelinaranja- Y como dijo Hidan, sería buena idea ver qué es capaz de hacer ese crió –dijo mirando Deidara quien se intimido levemente- Que se de contra alguno de nosotros –dijo sonriendo

- …… -se quedo callado y mirando al rubio, este solo le sonrió y asintió- Ahhh… de acuerdo… bien Dei, esta será una lección práctica –el rubio asintió- Y tu oponente será… -miraba a los individuos delante suyo

- Yo peleare con el… -dijo el jashinista más que emocionado

Itachi miro preocupado al rubio, pero este en lugar de asustarse sonrió de forma segura y dio un paso al frente, luego, el azabache dio su aprobación y se alejo junto con los otros para darle espacio a los que se enfrentarían.

- Hidan, esto es solo una demostración, no quieras pasarte de listo –dijo serio el moreno

- Hi, hi… -con fastidio- Lastima, Jashin-sama hubiera estado muy contento de tener un sacrificio como tu –sonrió mirando al rubio, este frunció el seño levemente y luego le ignoro- Comencemos… -

Este, rápidamente ataco lanzando una patada, la cual el menor pudo esquivar satisfactoriamente, luego, el ojirosa lanzo tres golpes y dos patadas, Deidara esquivaba a la perfección cada movimiento y era su turno de atacar.

Lanzo una patada pero sin éxito, Hidan le devolvió el movimiento y Deidara lo bloqueo con ambas manos, esta acción fue aprovechada por el jashinista ya que lanzo otra patada dándole al rubio y empujándolo unos metros.

- ¡Agh! –coloco una mano en su costado doblegándose

- ¡Bloquea! –dijo por detrás el Uchiha

- ¡Muy lento! –rió el peliblanco y le propino tres golpes más al menor para luego finalizar con una patada a la espalda

El rubio salio nuevamente disparado y choco contra unas rocas, el polvo se levanto y los espectadores y el oponente se quedaron quietos, esperando ver si el rubio se levantaba.

- ¡Jajaja… ¿eso es todo rubia?!, ¡que fácil, eres un inútil! –rió

Pero poco le duro el gusto ya que por detrás el rubio le dio de lleno con dos patadas y dos golpes, el jashinista recibió una cucharada de su propio chocolate y ahora era el quien se estrellaba contra las rocas.

- ¡Ja, con que muy fácil, ¿eh?! –sonrió

Deidara rió ante su logro mientras que Hidan lo miraba con odio desde los escombros, este al no soportar ser humillado de tal forma por el que alguna vez consideró sumamente patético, tomo su oz y la lanzo a grede hacia el rubio, la acción fue tan rápida que no pudo percatarse de ello…

- ¡Deidara, cuidado! –grito Itachi

- ¡Ah! –al ver el objeto acercándose

_**Pik!!**_

Deidara callo sentado al piso y tiritando levemente, el arma cayo al suelo e Itachi sostenía un shurinken con el cual había bloqueado el ataque. Este miraba con odio al jashinista y viceversa, el silencio se hizo presente entre los espectadores y el aura se volvió tensa.

- Te dije que no te pasaras de listo… -dijo sumamente enojado y activando el Sharingan- Esta la pagas bien caro Hidan… -a punto de atacarle

- ¡Suficiente!, guarden la compostura –dijo serio Pein- Hidan… -miro al mencionado- Te dijeron que no podías usar armas por lo tanto recibirás una sanción –este chasqueo la lengua y evito la mirada- E Itachi, tranquilízate, no paso nada –dijo mirando al moreno- Volvamos –dijo dirigiéndose a Hidan y Zetsu y caminando de vuelta

Itachi se quedo callado y observando con odio al jashinista marcharse, Deidara se levanto, se acerco al moreno y tomo una de sus manos para que le mirara.

- ¿Estas bien? –dijo el Uchiha

- H-hi… -preocupado- Gomen, fui un bruto al distraerme asi, prometo que no volverá a suceder… -agacho la mirada

Itachi le miro y con delicadeza lo tomo por el mentón, levantando su rostro, sonrió y beso sus labios para luego abrazarlo.

- La próxima vez, ten más cuidado, ¿si? –sonrió levemente

- Hi… Itachi no Danna… -aferrándose de su capa

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los días pasaban… Itachi y Deidara entrenaban muy duro cada día y parecía ser que el rubio iba mejorando cada vez más, Deidara ya dominaba la defensa y el contraataque pero aun faltaba perfeccionar el ataque.

Ponía lo mejor de si con cada lección que el moreno le enseñaba sin contar con que cada minuto que pasaban juntos servía para que estén más unidos.

El entrenamiento era cansado, pero reconfortante después ya que ambos disfrutaban de un merecido baño, descanso o siestas juntos… aunque a veces utilizaban ese tiempo libre para algo mejor… (danna & puppet: y saben a que nos referimos xD)

Sasori por su parte contaba los días solo que a diferencia de Itachi y Deidara, lo hacia ansiando en que llegara la hora en que pudiera vengarse del moreno, no le importaba si Deidara quedaba muy mal parado en esto o si incluso llegara a matarlo, solo quería ver al Uchiha sufrir y lo haría a cualquier precio…

Y a un día del tan esperado encuentro…

Deidara estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol cercano, deleitándose con la hermosa vista que le brindaban las estrellas y la luna.

- Espero que ya estés listo Dei… -dijo el pelirrojo frente a el, en el árbol contrario

- …… -agacho la mirada y luego le miro- Claro Danna, solo que a diferencia de usted, yo no lo hago con resentimiento ni por diversión –el pelirrojo levanto la ceja- Lo haré porque quiero demostrarle que puedo llegar a ser tan bueno como usted y por el respeto que le tengo… -sonrió dulcemente- Será un honor para mi, Sasori no Danna… -dijo sonriendo

- ¡Hmp!, di lo que quieras, pero ni creas que con eso vas a hacer que sienta lastima por ti… -dijo serio- Ya te dije que no tendré piedad y que no me importa lastimarte… -en tono amenazante y el rubio agacho la mirada- ¡Voy a ser tu peor pesadilla! –exclamo y sin aviso alguno se abalanzo hacia el menor y le dio una patada haciéndole caer

- ¡Ah! –gimió ante el golpe, definitivamente no se esperaba tal acción

La fuerza fue tal que el rubio cayó en picada y a gran velocidad al piso, rompiendo las ramas del árbol y cuarteando la superficie, quedando ahí tirado e inconsciente… Sasori descendió hasta donde este había quedado y miro al menor, bufo ante la escena y sin remordimiento alguno dejo a Deidara en aquel lugar.

Continuará XD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Ahhh… kowai… Sasori da miedo… -escondiéndose detrás del rubio

- ¡¿Ves en lo que me has metido?!, ¡me vana a partir la cara y todo por tu culpa!! –señalándolo con el dedo acusador- ¡Bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! –grita histérico

- No soy malo, solo que… el que me busca me encuentra –sentado en un sillón

- Danna, no me vaya a matar por fa… -lloriquea

- No seas chillón, además ahí estaré para defenderte –sonríe y al fondo se ve a Deidara sentado en un rincon y llorando- Malo, no confías en mi TT-TT ¡Yush, hasta aquí por hoy!, esperen la conti y ¡Sayonara! –mueve la mano


	9. Chapter 9

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Itachi no Danna?_Cap 8**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¡Yush!, después de descansar, comer y dormir un rato, aquí la conti de esta historia –sonríe y mira al otro- ¿Me quieres? –con ojitos llorosos

- Muérete… -dice mientras acomoda su dorado cabello

- Que malo TT-TT

- Jeje, y bueno sin nada más que agregar… ¡que lo disfruten! –sonríe

- Action!! -señala

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La fuerza fue tal que el rubio cayó en picada y a gran velocidad al piso, rompiendo las ramas del árbol y cuarteando la superficie, quedando ahí tirado e inconsciente… Sasori descendió hasta donde este había quedado y miro al menor, bufo ante la escena y sin remordimiento alguno dejo a Deidara en aquel lugar.

- Gomen, Dei… pero esto ya me ha colmado la paciencia… -serio y desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche

Unos minutos después, Itachi salía de la cueva en busca de algunas hierbas medicinales para curar el dolor de muela de su compañero tiburón. Camino hasta quedar unos metros antes del rubio en el piso pero sin percatarse de ello, se inclino y comenzó a recolectar algunas hojas y frutos y cuando al fin hubo terminado se levanto y fijo la vista al frente.

- ¿Mmm?, esa planta no la había visto… -rascando su cabeza y mirando la coleta del rubio (puppet: está detrás de unos arbustos y es lo único que se ve xD)- Que curioso, se parece al cabello de Deidara… -acercándose un poco

Camino hasta el y asecho por encima de los arbustos para encontrarse con la figura del rubio que yacía boca abajo, rápidamente paso del otro lado y giro su cuerpo, cargándolo en brazos y tratando de despertarle.

- ¡Dei, Dei, despierta, ¿qué te pasó?! –preocupado y moviéndolo un poco- ¡Reacciona por favor! –las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas

- I-Itachi-san… -dijo en susurro y abriendo lentamente los ojos

- ¡Dei, ¿qué sucedió, quién te hizo esto?! –

El rubio le miro unos segundos y luego aparto la mirada, no importaba lo que haya hecho, no podía odiarlo, no a él… a pesar de todo el cariño que sentía hacia el pelirrojo era muy grande como para guardarle rencor, y mucho menos decirle al Uchiha, si lo hacía todo esto podría acabar muy mal… lo mejor era callar…

- Etto… no fue nadie… -el moreno lo miro confundido- Me-me resbale de la rama, cuando quise levantarme mi pie resbalo… no estaba poniendo atención así que no pude hacer nada para sostenerme… -miro al moreno- En serio, créeme… onegai… -agacho la mirada

El azabache lo miro por unos minutos, sabiendo muy bien que lo que había dicho era mentira y también sabía quién lo había hecho pero ¿para qué empezar otra pelea cuando ya habían demasiadas?, no insistió más y solo suspiro, tratando de olvidar su enojo.

- Ahhh… de acuerdo –lo soltó- No me asustes así, ¿estamos? –sonrió levemente, limpio el pequeño hilo de sangre que resbalaba por los labios del menor y este asintió- Y bueno, aprovechando que estas aquí… quiero decirte que mañana no habrá entrenamiento… -sonrió

- ¿Eh, por qué… te molestaste conmigo? –dijo con tristeza

- No, si no que mañana quiero que sea un día especial y quiero darte algo –dijo

- ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto sonriendo y emocionado

- No, no, no, no, no… es una sorpresa, mañana la verás y te aseguro que te va a gustar –sonrió y tomo una de sus manos- Quiero que el día de mañana no lo olvides por nada, quiero que se quede grabado en tu memoria para siempre… -en tono tierno

El rubio le miro y luego sonriendo asintió, sin soltarlo lo acerco hacia si y lo abrazo, un abrazo lleno de amor y ternura, transmitiendo en el todos aquellos sentimientos que inundaban su ser, el rubio sintió una oleada de emociones que lo hacían sentir tan bien y sin poder evitarlo un par de lagrimas resbalaron por su suave piel hasta chocar contra el piso, levanto los talones y beso al azabache haciendo lo mismo que con el abrazo y para finalizar con un… _Te amo_... (danna: waaaaa, que bonito Ale!! xDD puppet: jum, soy el mjor U.ú)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Muy temprano en la mañana, el moreno se levanto y con sigilo camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación del rubio, los demás integrantes aun seguían dormidos y como no quería que arruinaran su momento especial tomo sus precauciones.

De su bolsillo saco una pequeña llave, misma que le había dado el rubio un tiempo atrás...

**-o-o- Flash back -o-o-**

Estaba recostado en la hierba y mirando el cielo, relajándose con el silencio y la tranquilidad que había en el lugar, cerró los ojos para disfrutar por completo y unos minutos después sintió una sombra cubrir parte de su rostro y abrió los ojos.

- Connichiwa, Itachi no Danna –sonrió el rubio

- Ah, Deidara, ¿qué sucede, algo va mal? –dijo sentándose y mirándole

- ¡Nop! –se inclino hasta quedar de a su altura- Solo quería darte algo –sonrió y extendió su mano- Es un regalo para ti –dijo dulcemente

- ¿Y qué es? –tomando el objeto- ¿Una llave, para qué? –levanto la ceja- ¿De qué es? –

El rubio no dijo nada y su sonrisa se ensancho de manera picara haciendo que el otro se sorprendiera y parpadeara en confusión, luego Deidara se levanto y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar de regreso.

- ¡Chotto mate Dei-chan, no me dijiste de la llave! –poniéndose de pie

- Es… -se detuvo- Para cuando quieras darme una lección cuerpo a cuerpo… muy especial… Itachi no Danna… -dijo en tono sensual y seductor y girando levemente el rostro- Ya sabes a que me refiero… Danna… -guiño el ojo y siguió su camino

- ……………… -

Se quedo ahí parado con cara de idiota y casi desangrándose con una hemorragia nasal mientras miraba al rubio marcharse con ese singular movimiento de caderas que lo caracterizaba. (danna: ahhh, como el tuyo xDD puppet: ohhhhhhhhh, no lo stes divulgando! ù//ú)

**-o-o- End flash back -o-o-**

Sonrió ante su pensamiento y luego coloco la llave en la perilla, con suavidad la giro y abrió la puerta, luego entro rápidamente y sin hacer ruido alguno. Observo unos momentos al rubio, su silueta perfectamente delineada por las sabanas y el movimiento de su pecho al respirar.

- OMG…! -dudo en acercarse o no pero luego cedió- Dei, Deidara, levántate -dijo moviéndolo- Tenemos que salir temprano si no queremos que nos vean –sonrió

- Mmmm… cinco minutos más, onegai… -se giro quedando boca abajo y cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada

El moreno miro nuevamente el cuerpo del rubio y la posición en que ahora se encontraba, oh por Kami, era una gran tentación tirársele encima y comérselo a besos, al menos para el Uchiha, sacudió su cabeza aclarando su mente y volvió a mover al rubio.

Quince minutos después…

- Jeje, gomen, es que estaba muy rico mi sueño –sonrió nervioso y saliendo de la cueva junto con el moreno

- No hay problema, además vamos a tiempo así que… -miro al rubio- E-estamos bien… -sonrió nervioso y sonrojado

- ¿Por qué te apenas?, ni que fuera para tanto –sonrió

El rubio no llevaba la bata Akatsuki ni tampoco la que Itachi le había dado, llevaba una polera roja con las mangas largas blancas y una pequeña cadenita a un costado, unos jeans algo ajustados y unos botines negros. Y el moreno llevaba una camisa azul marino sencilla, unos pantalones de mezclilla roto de una rodilla y unos tennis blancos.

- Ahh… te ves bien… -sonrojado

- Gracias, igual tu –sonrió- ¡Yush, iku, Itachi-san! –sonrió y se subió a su ave de arcilla

Sin reproche alguno, el moreno subió y se acomodo detrás del rubio, Deidara estaba más que contento, después de tanto tiempo otra vez podía hacer su arte, no importaba que fuera solo una avecilla, estaba contento y eso nadie se lo quitaba.

- ¡Hmp!, espero que disfrutes este día, es el ultimo que te queda… -dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Sasori, miraba con fastidio como ambos se marchaban y luego se dio la media vuelta y regreso a la cueva

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… fantástico!! –dijo el rubio

- Ves, te dije que te gustaría –dijo sonriendo

- ¡Arigato, Ita-chan! –lo abrazo- ¡Eres lo mejor, ¿sabías?... pero bueno, ¿qué esperamos?, vamos! –dijo corriendo

Itachi había llevado a Deidara a un zoológico, este quedo más que encantando con el lugar, corría de un lado para otro y maravillado con la belleza de los animales, el moreno le miraba y cada vez se sentía más y más atraído hacia el… le encantaba la forma en como el rubio miraba a los animales, su fascinación con ellos era tan grande como la de un niño en navidad, la inocencia que Deidara reflejaba era tan hermosa como el mismo.

Itachi se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con el, de verdad que disfrutaba de este momento juntos pero esa felicidad se vio opacada unos instantes cuando recordó que solo faltaba el resto del día para que Deidara peleara con Sasori.

Estaba arrepentido de haber hecho tal comentario pero ya era tarde para retractarse, no quería que lastimaran al rubio, a SU rubio, no quería verlo llorar o sufrir… tal pensamiento le escoció el corazón y se detuvo agachando la mirada…

- ¿Itachi-san… qué tienes? –dijo frente a el

- Deidara… -le miro- Ya no quiero que te enfrentes a Sasori –el rubio lo miro sorprendido- Olvida esa estupidez mía y dejemos las cosas como estaban, no quiero que te haga daño… -dijo con tristeza

- …… -el menor lo miro unos momentos y luego hablo- No se puede Itachi-san –este le miro- Has sido un excelente maestro y no pienso defraudarte, peleare con Sasori y ganaré… ganaré por ti, Itachi no Danna –sonrió dulcemente- Y cuando lo haga, tu estarás ahí para abrazarme, felicitarme… y amarme con toda tu alma y el resto de tu vida… -dijo sonriendo y dándose la vuelta para seguir caminando

Itachi se quedo mudo ante tales palabras, Deidara estaba seguro de si mismo y del entrenamiento que el le había dado, confiaba en el y eso lo hacía tan feliz… luego pensó en lo último que este le había dicho y una gran sensación de tranquilidad lleno su ser.

Sonrió y siguió su camino detrás del rubio, disfrutando junto con el de aquel parque, de la belleza de los animales y sobre todo de la compañía del rubio…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La noche había caido, todos se encontraban reunidos y a tan solo ocho horas para la pelea…

- Bien, recuerden que será un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esta prohibido usar cualquier tipo de arma y el vencedor será el que deje inconsciente a su oponente o le rinda, ¿entendido? –dijo Pein mirando a Deidara y Sasori

- De acuerdo… -dijeron a coro

- ¡Por fin, yush, arigato Jashin-sama, hay que prepara la cámara! –dijo Hidan emocionado

- ¡Wiiiii, mañana sempai y Sasori-san van a jugar a las luchas! –rió el enmascarado

- Apuesto $100 a Sasori –dijo Kisame a Zetsu

- …… -el moreno se limito a callar y mirar al rubio, estaba muy preocupado y ya no quería estar ahí, sin hacer más se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su habitación

- ¿Itachi-san? –el rubio quien quiso ir detrás de el pero fue detenido por el pelirrojo de la muñeca- ¿Danna…? –miro al Akasuna

- ¿A dónde vas?, no hemos terminado… -dijo serio- ¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto, por que no desertas y ya?, se que tienes miedo –dijo en tono burlón

Deidara agacho un poco la cabeza y luego la levanto, mirando al pelirrojo de manera desafiante, tal mirada intimido levemente a Sasori y lo soltó dejando que el otro se alejara.

- Jum, vaya, ha cambiado… -susurro serio y mirando al menor marcharse

Deidara camino hasta la habitación del Uchiha, estuvo a punto de tocar pero desistió, si, tenía miedo pero no podía demostrarlo, no quería defraudar a Itachi, no quería que todas esa horas entrenando fueran en vano, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la entrada, miro hacia adentro y luego sonrió para echarse a correr y perderse en la espesura del bosque y la oscuridad de la noche.

Continuará XD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¿A dónde fuiste? –mirando al rubio a un lado suyo

- Ahhh, eso lo veras en el sig cap –sonríe- Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos luego y no olviden dejar un review si quieren el resto de la historia –sonríe- En serio ¬¬

- ¡Sayonara mina-san, nos vemos pronto!! –sonriendo y levantando los brazos


	10. Chapter 10

**¿Itachi no Danna?_Cap ****9**

* * *

- ¡Yush, por fin, el día ha llegado! –levanta los brazos eufórico- ¿Listas para ver a Deidara luchar, si?, que bien, oye Dei, apresúrate que ya vamos a empezar –sonríe

- Hoy no me siento bien… tengo nauseas y estoy mareado… -apoyado en la pared

- Pero que cobarde… -lo mira- ¿De qué me sirvió levantarme temprano, ayunar y dejar de ver mis programas favoritos entonces, eh?, no señor, ahora ve ahí y ¡dale una lección a ese pelirrojo idiota! –voz de general

- Hi, hi… ahí voy… campai… -llorando y caminando

- Ok, gracias por los comentarios y ¡que disfruten de este cap!, Action!! -señala

* * *

El sol había salido, la claridad poco a poco empezaba a llegar a todos los lugares, la calma que se percibía se desvaneció al momento en que Pein salio de la cueva junto con los demás, los animales que apenas comenzaban a disfrutar del fresco no tuvieron más opción que esconderse de nuevo…

Todos iban serios e imaginando lo que podría pasar este día, unos reían y otros se mordían las uñas… caminaron hasta una ladera y esperaron a que el rubio y el pelirrojo hicieran acto de presencia.

- Líder-sama… ¿qué pasaría si Sasori matará a Deidara? –dijo el hombre tiburón

- Nada, simplemente buscaríamos un reemplazo –dijo serio- Pero sinceramente no tengo ganas de eso asi que espero que no llegue a suceder nada –miro el frente

A los pocos minutos la figura de Sasori apareció por la entrada del refugio y camino hasta ellos, se detuvo en el sitio que habían acordado horas antes y espero, no sin antes lanzarle una sonrisa y una mirada burlona al moreno. Este de inmediato se inmuto y fijo su atencion en el pelirrojo, esperando cualquier ataque o acción.

- ¿Y la nena? –el jashinista al ver que el rubio no se aparecía- Ya pasaron diez minutos… ¿se habrá retractado? –sonrió sacarronamente

- Lo sabía… -dijo el pelirrojo- ¿Ves Itachi?, tu pupilo ha preferido esconderse –rió- Te dije que ibas a malgastar el tiempo nada más, el nunca… -

- ¡Gomen por el retraso! –dijo la voz desde el bosque

Rápidamente fijaron la vista hacia el lugar.

- ¡Sal de una vez Deidara, no tenemos todo tu tiempo! –un tanto enojado Kakuzu

Al mismo tiempo, el árbol que estaba frente a ellos crujió y cayo derribado al piso, cuando el polvo que levanto se disipo miraron con detenimiento donde antes solía estar. El rubio tenía el brazo extendido y el puño cerrado, clara muestra de lo que había hecho…

- ¡No jodas, ¿la rubia tiro el árbol?! –Hidan quien miraba con asombro

- ¡Viva sempai, asi se hace! –dijo Tobi emocionado

- Vaya Sasori… no te va a ser fácil –sonrió Zetsu y el pelirrojo bufo

- Si como no, eso solo fue suerte –serio

El moreno miro fijamente al rubio, estaba asombrado de lo que había hecho y se sentía un tanto aliviado ya que no sería fácil de vencer… al parecer este había dedicado sus ultimas horas en aumentar su fuerza, vaya chico…

- Bien, no perdamos más tiempo y ocupa tu lugar –dijo el pelinaranja y el rubio sonrió

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Aun tienes tiempo de desertar Deidara, se que estas asustado –el Akasuna

- No Danna, ya le dije que no lo haré, no puedo defraudar a Itachi… -miro al pelirrojo- No encuentro gozo ni dicha alguna con lo que estoy a punto de hacer, no me siento ni feliz ni emocionado… si, estoy asustado pero no pienso abandonar, no lo haré porque ademas de que con eso tiraría por la borda todo el esfuerzo de Itachi con esto tambien quiero demostrarle el respeto y la admiración que le tengo y no importaba si para usted sea un inútil, para mi usted es y será un gran maestro y le agradezco por todo lo que me enseño… y aunque no quiero hacerlo lo haré… estoy ansioso porque podré demostrarle que soy tan bueno como usted… será todo un honor para mi, Sasori no Danna –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia- ¿Aun sigue con ese odio y piensa destrozarme? –dijo serio y mirándolo, el pelirrojo parpadeo confundido, ¿ese era su ex pupilo, tanto asi había cambiado en poco tiempo?, ya no mostraba esos ojos llenos de miedo que solía tener antes, estaba seguro y confiado de si mismo, ¿cómo podía ser?

- …… -sacudió levemente la cabeza y fijo nuevamente la vista- Ni creas que con eso vas a lograr algo, ya te dije que no me importa lastimarte y eso haré… -un tanto enojado, el rubio suspiro hondo

- Deidara… -susurro preocupado el Uchiha

- De acuerdo… -Pein en medio de ellos- Den media vuelta y caminen diez pasos al frente, luego, a la cuenta de tres se voltearan y comenzaran a luchar… recuerden, nada de armas o ninjutsu… solo manos y piernas, ¿de acuerdo? –ambos asintieron- Yush… caminen… -dieron diez pasos- Giren… -volvieron el cuerpo- Uno… dos… -ambos se prepararon- ¡Tres! –

A velocidad muy superior a la de Deidara, Sasori brinco y se coloco detrás del rubio, lanzo una patada y este la esquivo, luego cuatro golpes, Deidara esquivaba a la perfección todos los combos que Sasori lanzaba y sin quedarse a tras tambien ponía en practica sus conocimientos…

Lanzo una patada la cual el pelirrojo casi no pudo esquivar, llevándose unos cuantos cabellos, luego otra, un golpe, otro golpe, dos patadas y un codazo.

Sasori se daba cuenta de que ahora era más dificil esquivar al rubio y tenía que poner de toda sus atencion o sería alcanzado por alguno… tanto se concentro en sus pensamientos que no se percato del puñetazo que lanzo el menor.

- ¡Agh! –hizo al darle de lleno en las costillas

Sin tregua alguna, Deidara siguió con el ataque propinándole tres patadas más y finalizando con una a la espalda haciéndole caer de frente. Sasori se arrastro unos metros y el rubio se detuvo.

- Kuso… -mientras se levantaba- _No puede ser… ¿cómo es posible que ese idiota me este ganando?, esto no puede estar pasando_… -pensó apretando los puños- ¿Eh? –

Sin aviso alguno, Deidara dio un brinco y se coloco frente a el para darle una patada en el pecho y mandándolo a volar por segunda vez hasta que choco contra unas rocas.

- Sin compasión alguna… ¿recuerda? –dijo con tristeza y mirando a Sasori

- ¡Jajajaja, te la pelas Sasori, te esta ganando la rubia!! –Hidan que reía a carcajadas

- Más rapido cae un hablador que un cojo –bufo Kakuzu

- Que vergüenza –rió Pein

- ¡Vamos sempai, si se puede, si se puede!! –el enmascarado levantado los brazos

Sasori apretó los dientes y puños ante tales comentarios, hervía por dentro y el odio crecía más y más rápido, sin poder resistirlo más y cegado por el coraje se abalanzo contra Deidara lanzando golpes, patadas, codazos, rodillazos, de todo pero el rubio esquivaba, tal vez no tan fácilmente, pero lograba evitarlos o bloquearlos.

- ¡Maldito mocoso, ¿por qué no puedo, por qué no puedo contra a ti?!! –completamente desesperado

Deidara hacía lo posible por evitarlos y contraatacaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, Sasori lograba asestarle algunos golpes pero el rubio se recuperaba y seguía.

Sasori lanzo otro golpe pero Deidara se agacho y le dio en la barbilla, derribando al pelirrojo y cayendo boca arriba.

- Paremos… anf… Danna… -estaba cansado y arto- Ya no quiero… anf… seguir… -

- No… -dijo levantándose- No dejare que me venzas… no pienso dejar que lo hagas –el rubio lo miro preocupado

- ¡Ya ríndete, sabes muy bien que perderás! –el Uchiha- ¡¿No te es suficiente?, acepta tu derrota! –serio

- ¡Jamás, maldito bastardo, me las vas a pagar! –grito haciendo sellos con las manos

- ¡¿Qué?, eso esta prohibido!! –mirando al pelirrojo- ¡Deidara, quítate de ahí!! –dijo

Cegado por la ira, Sasori acumulo chakra e hizo una barrera encerrándose asi mismo y al rubio, luego saco su pergamino del Kazekage invocándolo.

- No dejare que me ganes… ¡jamás!! –colocándose en posición de batalla

- ¡Danna, ¿qué hace?, deténgase!! –tratando de escapar

- ¡Sasori, detente!! –el Uchiha que trataba de deshacer la barrera

Los demás se quedaron inmóviles ante la escena, ninguno de ellos se espera la acción del pelirrojo y los tomo por sorpresa.

- ¡Danna, onegai!! –el miedo comenzaba a dominarle, no llevaba su arcilla y el taijutsu no sería de mucha ayuda contra Sasori en ese momento

- ¡Toma esto!! –lanzando a la marioneta

- ¡Sasori, no!! –mirando con horro la escena

Sasori atacó con la marioneta del Kazekage, Deidara logro esquivar el golpe y trato de huir pero era en vano, la barrera era una especie de cubo y no había salida alguna. Sasori volvió a atacar y el rubio ya no pudo defenderse, pronto una lluvia de golpes y patadas se impactaron contra el cuerpo del menor.

- ¡Huye de esto si puedes, hazlo!! –completamente perdido, Deidara cayo al piso- ¿No me digas que te has cansado, a ver qué haces contra el veneno de mis armas!! –lanzando el cable de su vientre a gran velocidad

- ¡No Sasori, yametteeeeeee!! –cerrando los ojos

- ¡Warau… oboete iru Dannaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! –

_**Zuff!!**_

Continuara XD

* * *

**Puppet:** Bien, hasta aquí llegamos hoy, ojala y les haya gustado xD

**Danna:** Así es! Nos leemos pronto en el siguiente cap y que sigan teniendo un excelente dia, tarde o noche =D

**Puppet:** Y si les gusto no olviden dejar un review… en serio ¬¬

**Danna:** Aceptamos comentarios de todo tipo ^w^

**D & P:** Jajaja! Nos leemos pronto!! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Bila Lehrer: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… perdonen por la demora pero mi compañero no se había sentido bien TT-TT pero bueno, me dijo que no la hiciéramos más de espera y que subiera la conti y eso hago xD**

**Esperamos que les guste y les dejo el cap final de esta historia, muchas gracias por los reviews y que la disfruten ^^**

**:**

**:**

**:**

* * *

**¿Itachi no Danna?_Cap 10**

* * *

Sasori atacó con la marioneta del Kazekage, Deidara logro esquivar el golpe y trato de huir pero era en vano, la barrera era una especie de cubo y no había salida alguna. Sasori volvió a atacar y el rubio ya no pudo defenderse, pronto una lluvia de golpes y patadas se impactaron contra el cuerpo del menor.

- ¡Huye de esto si puedes, hazlo!! –completamente perdido, Deidara cayo al piso- ¿No me digas que te has cansado, a ver qué haces contra el veneno de mis armas!! –lanzando el cable de su vientre a gran velocidad

- ¡No Sasori, yametteeeeeee!! –cerrando los ojos

- ¡Warau… oboete iru Dannaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! –

_**Zuff!!**_

El silencio se hizo presente, nadie movía ni un músculo, ni siquiera para parpadear y sus bocas y sus ojos tan abiertos como podían…

- ¿Nani…? –dijo el pelirrojo y con el cable a escasos centímetros del vientre del rubio- ¿Warau…? –casi en susurro

Sasori se enderezo y regreso el cable a su lugar mientras Deidara se dejaba caer sentado al piso y tratando de normalizar su respiración, que cerca estuvo de morir.

- …… -el Uchiha que miraba aun escéptico la escena

El pelirrojo miro el suelo y luego se tiro de rodillas al piso, miro sus manos y cerro fuertemente los ojos, apretando los dientes y encogiéndose.

**-o-o- Flash back -o-o-**

Se encontraba sentado y trabajando en sus preciadas marionetas, sin darle importancia al chico que estaba al frente, sentado en la cama y observándole con sumo interés.

- ¿Qué tanto miras, tengo algo en la cara o qué? –dijo un tanto enojado y fijando la vista en el rubio

- Gomen, no pensé que le molestara –educadamente- Es que me parece muy bello –sonrió y el otro dejo de trabajar para mirarle- ¡Sus marionetas! –dijo nervioso

Sasori no le dio más importancia y siguió… le miraba de reojo y se daba cuenta de que Deidara realmente veía con maravilla sus creaciones.

- Dime una cosa… ¿qué le encuentras de interesante si para ti el arte son solo tus creaciones? –serio

- Jeje… tal vez –sonrió- Pero me parece fascinante porque puede hacerlas de la forma que usted quiera… puede hacerlas de formas que son sumamente bellas, a veces aterradoras pero usted las hace a su gusto… están bien hechas y lo mejor de todo es que además de ser belleza a la vez son un arma mortífera… -dijo

El pelirrojo parpadeo a manera de confusión, se levanto y camino hacia el, Deidara se movió levemente pues sabía que Sasori no era tan amable que se diga y pensó que le había molestado, entrecerró los ojos esperando un golpe o algo, pero nunca llegó.

- ¿Estas enfermo? –dijo colocando su mano sobre su frente

- ¿Ah? –mirando al pelirrojo- No Danna, es verdad todo lo que le dije… -sonrió nervioso- Warau… -dijo bajito pero audible para el otro

- ¿Qué? –le miro

- Warau… -repitió sonriendo- ¿Es qué a caso nunca sonríe? –dijo

- ¿Sonreír?, eso es una perdida de tiempo… y no, no hay nada que me haga reír, soy una marioneta ¿recuerdas? –levanto la ceja- No tengo sentimientos ni nada… -serio y regresando a su lugar

El rubio le miro unos momentos y luego se levanto para caminar hasta el, Sasori le siguió con la mirada pues no tenía idea de lo que iría a hacer, Deidara quiso caminar pero su pie se enredo con la sobrecama y resbalo.

Rodó hecho bola unos centímetros y llevándose unas marionetas, hasta chocar con un estante el cual se le vino encima y tambien unas pinturas que habían sobre este, poco despues salió.

- ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaayyy, itaiiiiiiiiiiii!! –saliendo entre los destrozos- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!! –su ropa y cabello estaban cubiertos de diferentes colores causa de la pintura que se le derramo encima

Sasori se quedo con los ojos como platos y con la expresión de WTF! en su rostro y luego un pequeño chasquido salio de su garganta.

- ¿Eh? –el rubio le miro

- Gjjjmmm… -cubrió su boca con una mano y sin aguantarse más- Mmmjj… Jajajajajajajajajaja…!! –rió sonoramente- Oh por Kami, que gracioso, baka, jajaja, ahhhh, jajajaja…!! –llevo sus manos a su vientre mientras el rubio lo veía un tanto avergonzado

- ¡Danna, se ha reído! –emocionado- ¿Ve que si puede?, me alegro por usted –sonrió de forma dulce- _Tenía pensado hacerle cosquillas pero bueno_… (TT. \\) –pensó sobando el chichón que le había salido

Desde aquel día, el pelirrojo sonreía más a menudo y todo gracias a un pequeño accidente y a un simpático rubio.

**-o-o- End Flash back -o-o-**

Sasori levanto la mirada y observo a Deidara, se puso de pie y camino hacia el… al estar lo suficientemente cerca sin dudarlo extendió los brazos y lo atrapo en un abrazo, un abrazo tierno y protector.

- Gomen, gomen nasai Deidara… -soltó lágrimas- Onegai shimasu, domo sumimasen… -le abrazo más hacia si

El rubio no respondió y le abrazo, no necesitaba palabras para decirle que todo estaba bien y que no había rencor alguno.

Pronto, la barrera que aprisionaba a ambos se desvaneció, dándole paso al moreno que estaba más que asustado.

- ¡Deidara! –corrió hacia el- ¿Dai yogu? –le abrazo y le miro

- Hi, estoy bien… -sonrió dulcemente y el Uchiha le sonrió abrazándole de nuevo

- ¡Joder que susto! –lloriqueo el jashinista

- Tobi buen chico y asustarse –abrazado a Kisame

- Demonios Sasori, no vuelvas a hacer eso –el ojiverde

- Ahhh, que bueno que no tendré que buscar un reemplazo –suspiro Pein

El Akasuna se levanto y sin mirarle se alejo de ellos rumbo a la cueva, Deidara le miro pero opto por no seguirle, tal vez era mejor dejarlo solo en esos momentos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Han pasado unas horas desde aquello, Itachi estaba en la habitación de Deidara, platicando sobre lo que paso y curándole algunos raspones.

- Listo, con eso quedará –sonrió colocándole una gasita- Ahora voy… -

_**Toc, Toc!!**_

Se escucho la puerta.

- ¿Hi? –el rubio asomándose por el hombro del moreno

- Deidara, soy yo… ¿puedo pasar? –desde afuera

Deidara se levanto y camino hasta abrir la puerta, sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Sasori, este camino unos pasos dentro y luego se detuvo al ver al Uchiha sentado en la cama y mirándole fijamente… luego miro a Deidara…

- ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto

- Solo vine a… -agacho un poco la mirada- Solo vine a despedirme –el rubio se inmutó- Perdí y un trato es un trato… -se volvió hacia el Uchiha- Cuídalo, serías un idiota si lo dejas ir… el es una persona bellísima, y yo fui un idiota al no tratarle como tal… onegai, cuida de el… -dijo haciendo uña pequeña reverencia y dándose la vuelta para marcharse

- Mate… -dijo el moreno y este le miro- No tienes que irte a ningún lado… olvida eso, sin rencores… -sonrió

- ¿Honto ni? –el azabache asintió con una sonrisa- Arigato… -sonrió de igual forma

Un silencio agradable se hizo presente… solo hasta que el menor interrumpió…

- Jem, jem… -le miraron- Y a todo esto… ¿qué haremos ahora Danna? –sonrió

- Seguir entrenando –corearon el moreno y el pelirrojo- ¿Eh, por qué respondes tu?... yo soy… -decían

- ¡No! –hizo un puchero- Deidara, hayaku, ¿a quién le hablaste? –lo miro acusadoramente

- Obvio que a mi Uchiha bastardo –rió

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!, ¡Tu bastardo y claro que no, se refirió a mi! –

- ¡¿Estas loco?, claro que fue para mi! –

- ¡¿Quieres pelear?! –se puso de pie

- ¡A ver atrévete! –acercándose unos pasos

- ¡Atashi… Deidara no Danna! –dijeron ambos y pegando sus rostros

El rubio los miro y luego sonrió de forma dulce para luego acercarse…

- Creo que hay una mejor forma de decidir esto… -dijo

- ¡¿Cómo?! –el rubio sonrió

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los tres estaban en las afueras de la cueva, Sasori fijo en la vista de Itachi y este de igual forma, sin parpadear ni mover ni un músculo.

- ¡Yush… hashime! –dio un silbatazo

Ambos empezaron a mover sus manos con tal rapidez y moldeando un poco de arcilla.

- ¡Termine! –dijo Sasori

- ¡Atashi mo! –Itachi

- A ver… -sonrió el rubio- …… -serio- ¿A eso le llaman arte? –con un tic nervioso

- Tal ves no pero… -se acerco a el- Pero esto si es arte… -

El Uchiha lo tomo de la cintura y le beso, Deidara correspondió a aquello y comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su amante, Itachi por su parte hacia lo mismo y antes de llegar más allá.

- Jem, jem… -el pelirrojo- Eso no es arte… -

- Jaja, tiene razón… -se separo- Esto es arte… -sonrió y extendió la mano dejando ver un pequeño animal de arcilla

- ¡…! –ambos al verlo

- Etto, Deidara-chan… jeje, tranquilo –sonrió nervioso el moreno

- Hi, hi, no era para tanto –de igual forma

- Danna… -ambos le miraron- Ore no… Daisuki –sonrió cerrando los ojos, subiendo a una gran ave y lanzándoles el animalillo

_**BOOM!!**_

- ¡Ore no suki Danna!! –rió para irse volando

- ¡Pero no dijiste a quien…! (w) -todo chamuscado y tirado en el suelo

- Obvio a quien fue… -de igual forma

Subió a gran velocidad y dejo que la suave brisa lo abrazara, suspiro complacido y luego emprendió marcha en línea recta, disfrutando del paisaje y con una gran sonrisa en los labios…

Llevo una mano al corazón y cerro los ojos con un placentero suspiro…

_Ore no suki… Itachi no Danna……_

**=== The end ===**

**Bila: bien, eso fue todo niñas! xD**

**Esperamos y haya sido de su agrado y les agradecemos a todas las que leyeron y dejaron comentarios y la agregaron como historia favorita *w* muchas gracias por leer y que sigan teniendo una buen día, tarde o noche según sea la hora xD**

**Nos despedimos por el momento y ojala que sonrían y sean felices ^^**

**Hasta pronto y nos leemos en otro fic (a ver cuando otra vez, otro ItaDei si!!! xDD)**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora… Cuídense mucho!!**

**Kisses & Hugs From Damn Puppenspiel**** & Bila Lehrer**


End file.
